Dragonball: The Chill Saga
by NeoScribe
Summary: Frieza's son, now an adult, seeks revenge on his fathers killers. But that's on the beggining of the Z warriors troubles. Rated PG13 for mild swearing and fight scenes. Hey, It's dragonball!
1. A new enemy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball, or any of the characters  
or anything. They belong to Akira Toriyama, not me. So don't sue  
me or anything, I'm just another aspiring writer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: This fanfic takes place where GT normally would. 10  
years have passed after Dragonball Z, and the characters are  
all how they would be in Dragonball GT. I'm doing this for  
basic reasons, one, I know very little about GT, and since  
it was not created by Toriyama, it doesn't appeal to me the   
way the origional series did.  
Also, Kiivicks is being pronounced (Kee-vicks). He's the same race  
as Kewi(from the Frieza saga) was, though much more powerfull.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter one: A new enemy  
  
  
"We are now circling directly above Earth's orbit,  
Lieutenant Kiivicks." Said a small, red skinned humanoid.  
"Exellent." replied the commanding officer. He looked  
out the viewport. Earth was a rather nice looking planet; at  
least as far as this galaxy was concerned. The climate was  
different in different parts of the planet. Large Oceans,   
Arid deserts, Dense Jungles, Rich Forests, Bustling cities  
and more. Still, despite this seemingly harmless paradise of  
a planet, there was certainly a taboo about this planet. There  
was almost no information on it whatsoever. Old Saiya-jin   
reports ranked the planet high on the market, and a Saiya-jin  
infant was sent to clear it up. The infant was never heard  
from again, however this was not uncommon. Later, the brother  
of the child, and one of the remaining Sayains left in the   
Galaxy, went to the planet to find out whatever happened to  
his lost brother, but never returned. Sure enough, his two  
companions, one of them being Prince Vegeta, went to the planet,  
after hearing some stupid tale about a Dragon that granted  
wishes. Surprisingly, only Prince Vegeta escaped, and only  
just barely. Intresting, considering he was a rather powerfull  
warrior at the time.  
Soon afterwards, Lord Frieza went to a planet known  
as "Namek". It was rumored that it was also for the wish of  
a dragon, and many of his followers belived this to be a   
foolish thing, but no one said it to his face. The story got  
unbelivable here, the planet was destroyed, and Lord Frieza  
was found floating in space, barely alive. Right after his  
recovery, he seemed haunted by something, and would only  
talk of a "Super Saiya-jin from Earth". He and His Father,  
the great King Cold, left for the planet immediatly, along   
with some of their finest warriors. They were never heard  
from agian. The only transition sent was their landing.  
This caused Cold's empire to split into factions,   
fighting amongst one another to take control of the empire,  
but neither side could gain control for very long. Eventually,  
Frieza's brother, Koola, who was off in the South Galaxy,  
heard of what had happened, and took off to Earth with his  
own men, who were elite fighters. Again, another member of the  
strongest family in the univers disapered on a seemingly   
harmless planet. From this point on, the Cold Empire had ruled  
this planet unsafe, and all operations in the area ceased.  
Now, years later, Kiivicks stood over the feared  
planet with a sense of pride. Among dozens of other officers,  
all with outstanding military careers, he had been handpicked.  
It was a great honour, and his own career, with perhaps his  
life, was in the balance. He decided not to mess it up.  
"Commander Beet," He commanded, "Get me a formal  
power level reading on the planet." He was going straight by  
the book, and so far, nothing had come and blasted the ship  
into slag. So far so good.  
"Uh..Lieutenant?" Chuckled Commander Beet, "Power level  
is averaged at 9. Classification untrained."  
Kiivicks didn't laugh, however, this couldn't have  
been right.  
"Run the test again." he snapped. "This can't be accurate."  
Kiivicks was given a priority one mission, not some useless  
scouting trip!  
"I'm sorry, sir. It's definatly accurate."  
Kiivicks stood there. He felt almost cheated. This  
would be an embarrasment to his record. He stood there a few  
moments, and finally muttered out the order.  
"Destroy it." With that, he walked off the bridge,  
disapointed by this sad turn of events.  
"Wait a minute, sir!" cried Beet comming at him like  
a madman, "We've managed to locate a few high power levels!"  
"Perfect!" cried Kiivicks, now running back to the  
command center. He had expected a super powered race, but a  
few very high leveled fighters was just as good. "Get a precise  
location and power level." Beet quickly got to work.  
"Alright, we've found them, Leuitenant, their in   
various spots around the planet. A few seem to be extremely  
high, in fact."  
Kiivicks looked to the screen, they were rising, all right.  
Very fast, too. 7,000....12,000....34,000....92,000....189,000  
....471,000....978,000....Still rising. Kiivicks got a nervous  
feeling inside his gut. Of course, he wanted to test his  
potential against a strong opponent, but this was maddness!  
3,948,000....6,271,000....16,335,000....It was still rising?!?   
By now, nearly every man on the bridge was standing around  
the computer, watching in awe as the numbers soared. Kiivicks  
quickly realized that it would not stop. The computer had a   
limit of 50,000,000, and then...  
There was a loud explosion, and the computer blew  
up in a brilliant fireball. Some of the men got up some Ki  
shields, but a few unlucky soldiers were badly burned.  
"Damn," cried Kiivicks, shielding himself from the   
flame. "Commander, get this fire under control, fix these  
men up, and contact base. Tell them about what has happened  
here."  
"Yes, sir!" said Beet, and he obediantly got to work.  
Kiivicks, however, was off to his chamber to do some  
serious thinking.  
  
***  
  
Goku stood unmoving, in a fighting stance. He was  
sweating pretty heavily, as he was under the pressure of 300x  
Earth's normal gravity. His eyes were locked onto his opponent,  
Vegeta. Both of the Saiya-jin had been sparring with each  
other for about half an hour, and they were seemingly equal to  
each other.  
Of course, they would be. They had decided not to  
go super Saiya-jin, for the fact that the gravity room probably  
wouldn't be able to withstand the force. And of course, Goku  
could easily dominate Vegeta by going SSJ3, although neither  
of them had spoken of it.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of movement, as Vegeta  
appeared behind Goku, sending a punch his way. Goku quickly  
spun around and grabbed his fist, then kicked Vegeta, who  
blocked it. Then, the warriors were lost in a frenzy of punchs,  
kicks, and blocks. They moved now through the air, faster than  
the naked eye could see. This lasted for almost a minute.  
Goku broke it off and and landed on the ground again,   
a few meters away from Vegeta.  
"Not giving up already, are you Kakarotto?"  
"Actually," replied Goku, "I may have to quit soon."  
"What?" asked Vegeta, surprised by this. Kakarotto  
never backed away from a fight. Especially not after being  
challenged like this.  
"Well," said Goku, turning off the gravity, "I have   
get going. Chi-Chi says that she wants me to spend more time  
with her, since we haven't been seeing much of each other since  
I started training Ubuu."  
Vegeta cursed under his breath. He had been looking  
forward to this fight for a long time, and now it was being  
cut short. Despite comming to terms with the fact that Kakarotto  
was stronger than him, he never liked the idea of being second  
best. Thereore, he was always training, in hopes that perhaps  
he may one day achieve the level of Super Saiya-jin 3. Still,  
he knew he was a long ways from that.  
"Alright, you can go, but I want to finish this before  
you go back to training Ubuu again."  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. I have a few more days, so we'll  
have time." Goku then stepped out of the machine, leaving Vegeta  
alone.  
"Damn." he thought to himself, "I was still nowhere  
near beating Kakarotto." The only option, he figured, was  
to train more. He turned the gravity all the way up to 500x.  
He felt his muscles tighten, and got to work.  
It was a pretty nice day, in Goku's opinion. Sunny  
and peacefull. He longed to go back to training with Vegeta,  
but Chi-Chi was rather persistent. With any luck, she would   
have a picnic prepared, and he would be at least able to eat.  
The thought of food made him realize how hungry he was. He   
flew into the air, ready to go back to the capsule corp building,  
when he noticed something. He could feel it at the back of  
his mind, it was very faint, but it was there. There was an  
unusual ki energy comming from somewhere. He focused a little  
more carefully, and felt that it was actually above him, beond  
the orbit of the Earth. This could be interesting, he thought  
to himself. He put two fingers to his forehead, concentrated,   
and a moment later, was gone.  
  
***  
  
The waiting was probably Kiivicks' favorite part of the  
job. It gave him time to think, train, meditate, or other certain  
liesures that a soldier in his position rarely had time for. He  
was on the bridge of the ship, right now, listening to the hustle  
of his men. Most of them were bored, after sending a transmition  
to headquarters, they would wait until given orders, but due to their  
distance between the two points, that would take a while yet. Most  
of his men were gambling their money away, whcih Kiivicks thought to  
be a waste of time. Still, it seemed to satisfy them.  
He took a long sip of wine, and contemplated. What if he were  
ordered to attack the planet? When he really pushed himself, he could  
raise his power level up to about 550,000. That on it's own was quite  
amazing, but the power sensed on Earth was over 50,000,000! How could  
anything hope to stand up to that? There was only one creature that  
Kiivicks knew of that might stand up to it...  
Suddenly, there was comotion on the deck. Kiivicks looked up to  
see a man wearing a yellow gi.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" he asked, rather dumbfounded.  
"Oh, hiya. My name is Son-Goku. I teleported here." he replied.  
Something about the casualness of the answer disturbed Kiivicks. He got  
out of his chair and folded his arms.  
"And what exactly do you want?" he asked, hoping to learn anything  
from someone who may be from Earth.  
"I'm actually here to ask you the same. It's obvious you're not  
from Earth, so what brings you here?"  
"Aha! So you are from Earth! Commander Beet, get his power level."  
Beet grabbed a scouter and flipped it on.  
"A scouter?" asked Goku, suddenly surpried. "I havn't seen one  
of those for a long time. That must mean you're one of Frieza's men!"  
Kiivicks was startled by this. This creature knew about Lord Frieza?  
"What do you know about Lord Frieza? Who are you exactly?  
Before Goku could attempt to answer, there was a small explosion.  
Kiivicks looked to see Commander Beet's scouter lying on the ground in   
pieces. Beet had a facial expression of disbelife.  
"His...his power level!" Beet managed to choke out, "It..it.."  
"It what?!?" Kiivick's demanded angrily. Something strange was  
going on here.  
"It was the one we saw earlier!" cried meet. "He's the one with  
over 50,000,000!"  
Kiivicks stood there a moment in wonder. Then, it dawned on  
him. His hair. His face. They all belonged to a Saiya-jin! Was it possible  
that this ordinary looking creature was really the legendary Super Saya-jin  
from Earth that Frieza feared ever so much?  
"Are you a...a Super Saiya-jin?" He managaed to ask, dreding the  
answer.  
"Sure am." He replied. He almost seemed...friendly? "Why did  
you want to know?"  
But Goku didn't get an answer. Everyone on the bridge, even  
Kiivicks was in shock. If what Frieza had said was true, then they would  
all be dead in an instant. They had no chance of possibly escaping with  
their lives, now. Beet was the first to give in to fear.  
"Please, oh great powerfull Super Saiya-jin, spare us! We'll  
leave you and your planet in peace! We never had any harmfull intenti--"  
He was cut short by kiivicks, who kicked him in the side of the head,  
putting him out cold.  
"All right, Super Saiya-jin," he said, turning to goku. "Attack me  
if you will. But I won't plead for my life." He got into a fighting stance  
and prepared for most likely the last battle of his life.  
"Oh, but I don't want to fight. I'm just seeing what you're doing  
here?"  
Kiivicks stopped a moment. Perhaps, he thought, he's telling the  
truth. If so, there may be a way to save all our lives. He stood up  
straight again, and spoke.  
"We're here on a mission," he started. "To investigate the planet  
and determine weather it is safe. We were sent by the Cold empire on a--"  
"The cold empire?" asked Goku, "You mean like King Cold?"  
"Yes. He is the one who orgionally created the empire in his own  
image."  
"I see." said Goku thoughtfully. "But that's not possible. King  
Cold is long past dead."  
"Ah, but we were not sent by Cold himself. No, we were sent by   
his heir. Or more likely, his son's heir."  
"What? Are you saying that...?"  
"Yes," said Kiivicks cryptically, "We were sent by the son of   
Frieza, the most power being in the universe. Lord Chill!"  
  
***  
  
A small, blue skinned creature walked through a dark cave. It was  
pretty intimidating, but it was the only way.  
"Uh..are you sure it's in there?" he asked one of his companions.  
"Yes, Emperor Pilaf." said Mai. "The data is acurate. One of the  
Dragonballs are in that cave."  
Pilaf looked again to the cave. It was definatly scary, but he  
wouldn't look weak in front of his followers.  
"All right, I'm going." he said. With that, he started into the  
black abyss.  
"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!" came a horrid yell from the cave.  
"Yaagh!" squeeled Pilaph, and he ran behind Mai. "Uh...you go  
in, Shuu."  
"M-Me, sir?" asked Shuu nervously.  
"Yes you! Are you disobeying me?" he challenged.  
"Uh...of course not, emperor Pilaf." He said, and began towards  
the entrance. Pilaf and Mai followed far behind.  
The inside of the cave was almost pitch black. None of them  
could even see their own hands in front of thier faces.  
"Shuu, light a torch!" he commanded. Shuu took out one of his  
torches, and his last pack of matches.  
"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!" came another roar from deep inside the  
cave. It was so loud, it caused Shuu to drop his matches.  
"Oh no," he said. "Sir, I've dropped our matches!"  
"Idiot!" Pilaf cried. "Must I do everything myself?" he shoved  
Shuu out of the way and got onto the cold rock ground, and began looking.  
"You two dolts help me look!" he yelled, "This is th--" however  
he was cut short as he stumbled down a hole into the darkness  
"Emperor!" cried Shuu in distress, "Are you alright down there?"  
"I think we'd better go down after him," Mai said, leering down  
the black hole.  
"You think?" asked Shuu, obviously reluctant to jump into the  
unknown. "Maybe he's okay. Maybe he found the Dragonball and is climbing  
out right now."  
"Don't be so cowardly," she scolded. "Let's go." Mai grabbed hold  
of Shuu, and leaped down the hole.  
Pilaf was not hurt, but he was clearly angry.  
"You fools!" he cried, "How dare you let me fall into that hole!  
I'll bet you pushed me! What have you to say for yourself?!?!"  
"Oh, look," said Shuu, "I found the matches!"  
Pilaf couldn't take this, and kicked at his clumsy henchman, but  
instead hit a large, warm, hairy object. At this time, Shuu finally got  
around to lighting the torch, to see a giant bear facing them.  
"Yaaaaaaagh!!!" shrieked Pilaf hysterically, "Kill it, KILL IT!!!"  
Mai grabbed out a tranqualizer gun and unloaded every single  
dart it carried. The bear collapsed to the ground before it knew what  
was happening.  
"Whew," breathed Pilaf in relife, "That was close. Why didn't you  
shoot it instead of putting it to sleep?"  
Remember, Emperor, we used most of our bullets rescuing you from  
when you were attacked by that perodactyl." Pilaf flushed.  
"Uh...yes. Never bring that up again." In the meantime, he walked  
up to the bear and kicked it. "Hahaha, defeat to all who challenge Pilaf!  
Hahaha, you thought you could win! Well you can't, cause your just a   
stupid bear! Hahaha, I'm the emperor, and--"  
"Uh...Pilaf?" interupted Mai, with a terrified look on her face,  
"I think we'd better get going."  
"And since when do you give me orders?" he snorted. "Now, don't  
interupt me a--"  
"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!!!" Came yet another roar, only this time, it  
was very close. Pilaf looked up to see half a dozen huge bears surrounding  
him and his followers.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaghhh!!!!" they screamed, and ran down the nearest  
tunnel they could find.  
  
***  
  
"Hahahahaha!" laughed Goku, almost in a state of euphoria, "His  
name is Chill? That's hillarious! Hahaha"  
"Stop laughing!" cried Kiivicks, "The mear mention of his name  
causes galaxies to tremble in fear!"  
"Sorry," said Goku, geting himself under control, "But Chill?  
Why is it that everyone from that family has a name related to something  
cold anyway?"  
"Laugh now, monkey, but you're just ignorant to his true power.  
He could destroy you with a thought!"  
"Really? You actually think he could? That's great, It's been  
a while since I've really tested my potential against a dangerous  
opponent. Do you think he'll come to Earth?"  
Kiivicks was dumbfounded. This idiot was actually wanted to  
fight Lord Chill? He obviously didn't realize what he was getting into.  
"Allright," said Kiivicks, "If you want to fight him so bad,  
then we'll take you to him since we can't risk damaging Earth. But I suspect   
it'll be the last journey you ever make."  
"Oh, I won't be able to go right away, unfortunaly. I'd better  
check it over with my family."  
This made Kiivicks laugh out loud. The most fearsome creature  
in the universe couldn't fight because he had to check with his family?  
"I see. You have to check with your family, do you? I must say,  
you actually had me going there for a while, but now I realise that you're  
just an imposter. The real Super-Sayia-jin would have slaughtered us  
all by now." scoffed Kiivicks. "Now stop wasting our time and get out   
of here."  
"Oh, so you don't belive me, do you?" asked Goku, a slight grin  
comming to his face. "Then I'll show you." He began to raise his ki,   
like he had done so many times before. Just jack it up all at once and  
let the power coarse through his body.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he yelled out, causeing the ship to shake  
unsteadily. All the scouters on the bridge suddenly exploded.  
"What is this? He couldn't possibly be..." exclaimed Kiivicks.  
Goku literaly exploded with power, a yellow aura enveloping him, and  
his hair instantly turning to a bright gold. He just looked at Kiivicks  
with a now humourless expression.  
"Have I proved my point?" he asked in a confident tone. Kiivicks,  
wide eyed, took a few steps backward.  
"You...you ARE the Super Saiya-jin!" he cried out in disbelife.  
The men around the two were as shocked as Kiivicks were. But Kiivicks  
still had one faint disbelife that wouldn't let him give in so easily.  
Without warning, he lunged for Goku, and let out his most   
devastating kick, straight to the head. This attack usually killed his  
opponent in one swift movement, but this golden haired warrior just  
stood completely immobile, as it a feather had just tried to shatter  
concrete.  
"Are you finished?" He asked. Kiivicks couldn't move. He had  
never felt any kind of power this great. He backed down, for the first  
time ever, realising the extent of his power.  
"All right!" he finally said, "What do you want from me?"  
"Simple, I want two things. First, I want you to leave Earth  
out of any of your plans, and secondly, I'd like to fight Chill. He   
seems like he'd be an interesting opponent."  
"Alright," Kiivicks complied, "I'll give you the co-ordinates  
to the homeworld, and you can face him at your leisure."  
"That'd be great!" said Goku, reverting back to his normal form.  
After Kiivicks had given the designated co-ordinates, Goku  
left the ship. Kiivicks could not belive what had just happened. He had  
actually encountered the Ledgendary Super Saiya-jin from Earth! But his  
personal victory was short lived. He had to warn Chill.  
"Commander Beet," he called out. Beet was just comming to.  
"Beet, prepare to go to the homeworld. We have to prepare for a battle  
unlike any before."  
  
  
  
  
A note from our friend, the author.  
Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I know that it's probably a bit  
slow right now, but give it time, and it'll get better. I promise.  
If you have any questions, comments, or praises (I wish), then send em'  
all to Android_9@hotmail.com 


	2. The lone warrior

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
Chapter2: The lone warrior  
  
  
  
"Frieza has a son?!?"  
That was pretty much the same reaction that Goku got out of his friends. Only Vegeta  
and Piccolo didn't seem terribly shaken by the turn of events.   
"That's just not right," started Krillin, "Who'd want to get together with Frieza  
and have a child, anyways?"  
No on in the group had a good answer to that. The group consisted of Goku, Gohan,   
Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Bulma and Videl. Finally, Vegeta spoke up.  
"Frieza belonged to a race that reproduced Asexualy." he said to no one in particular,  
"sort of like the Nameks."  
"So they lay eggs?" Trunks said.  
"Yes." Vegeta confirmed, "But we're not here for a Biology class. Kakarotto, who did  
you say it was who attacked you?"  
"Oh, well, he said his name was Kiivicks. Funny name." Goku said to himself, "He also  
said that he was sent by Lord Chill. Come to think of it, that's a funny name too!" Goku  
smiled at this prospect.  
"So what does this mean?" Videl piped in, "Is the Earth in any sort of danger?"  
"Ha, not likely," Krillan assured her, "If this Chill guy is anything like Frieza,  
then we'll be able to take him no problem."  
"I think we'd better be cautious just the same." Gohan said this from the back of the  
room, his face buried in a book.  
"Yeah," Goku agreed, "Even if he isn't as strong as any of us, he could still blow  
up the planet without us knowing. That'd get rid of us all pretty quick." The group looked  
at each other nervously. Vegeta snorted at this.  
"If the Earth is really in any sort of danger, then we should take the fight to Chill.  
You said that Kiivicks gave your the coordinates to his homeplanet, right Kakarotto?"  
"Yeah, that's right." Goku said, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "Here it is."  
Bulma took it out of his hand and briefly went over the numbers.  
"This is pretty far out in the galaxy," she finally said, "I'd estimate that we could  
get there in about four weeks if we wanted. Which brings up another question. Who all would  
be going to fight this guy?"  
There was a pause. None of them had thought about this. And with no way to really   
know how strong this Chill was, it wouldn't be an easy decision to make.  
"I'll go." Vegeta finally said.  
"Don't you think you'll need someone else to help you?" Krillin asked.  
"What are you implying? he snapped.  
"Nothing."  
  
***  
  
The air was thick and wet, making it hard to breath. On top of this, the vile fumes  
from the swamp were toxic enough to give one cancer. Or so it seemed. Emperor Pilaf was   
gasping for air as he truged through the wet bushes of the jungle he was in. It seemed that  
a dragonball was located somewhere around here, which would make the trip all worth the  
while.  
"I'm tired, already!" he complained, "Where the hell is that Dragonball?"  
"Don't worry, Emperor," Mai assured, "It's around here somewhere. In fact, we're  
getting very close."  
They were all panting for air as they slowly made their way through the wet grass.  
That is, if it was grass. It was awfully long and thick, which made it easy to trip. This  
place was barbaric! Once he was crowned emperor of the world, he'd make sure to have places  
like this paved over. The very thought of such a thing brought an evil smile to his face.  
"All right," Mai finaly said, "The Dragonball should be only a few meters ahead!"  
They pushed a bush out of the way to see a huge muddy stagnant swamp. It seemed to  
go on forever. The smell was almost unbearable, and fumes were actually rising from it.  
"Oh no..." he said to himself, "It's not in there, is it?!?!"  
"Ah...yes sir." Mai confirmed.  
He looked at it again. It couldn't be that deep, could it? He picked up a big stick  
and jabbed at the mud. It engulfed his stick.  
"That's not quicksand, is it?" he asked in disbelife. Their luck was the worst.  
"Well, among other things..." Mai informed.  
"We'd better get to work." he said. "Shuu, get in there and get me my Dragonball."  
"Uh...me?"  
"Yes, how many Shuu's are there?"  
Shuu gulped. That swamp didn't exactly look too inviting, not to mention the   
quicksand bit. Still, his emperor commanded it, and one day he would rule the world. Probably  
best to get on his good side now. Shuu quickly tied a rope around a tree, and then his waste,  
and jumped in. It was terrible! The mushy mud seemed to pull him downwards, and instinctively  
he kicked his feet to keep his head above the sand. This made him sink deeper.  
"Help!" he managed to squeek.  
"Don't worry," Mai comforted him with, "You'll be fine. The rope is well secured  
and it'll hold you."  
There was an audible SNAP, as the tree that the rope was tied to, broke in half and  
fell into the pond.  
"You idiot!" yelled Pilaf, "You're supposed to tie it around a good tree! Not an old  
rotted one!" But SHuu was beyond caring, he was crying for help.  
"Quit moving!" Mai yelled, "It'll only sink you deeper!"  
"Keep moving!" Pilaf yelled, "Otherwise you'll sink!"  
Shuu's mind was racing. What was he supposed to do? Then, he caught something out of  
the corner of his eye. A vine! If he could just get an arm free...  
He jerked and yanked, and finally, managed to get his arm out, making a plopping  
sound. "Haha!" he laughed triumphantly, "Don't worry, Emperor, I'll get out!" Pilaf and Mai  
were yelling something, but he couldn't hear them. He grabbed onto the vine. Boy, it was  
very bizzare.  
It took about 4 seconds for him to realize that the vine he was holding on to was  
really a snake. The result was electric. "Yaaagh!" he yelled in horror, "A snake! Help me,   
help me!"  
It took a half-hour to free Shuu of the swamp, another half-hour to locate the   
dragonball, and another 10 hours to escape the vile jungle. It was, in retrospect, not a very  
good day.  
  
***  
  
Goku, Vegeta and the rest of the group had talked for a good portion of the day (with  
many food breaks, requested by Goku), and eventually decided to take the fight to Chill.  
Goku volunteered immediatly, but was shot down just as quick by Vegeta, who said he should  
be spending time training Ubuu.  
Trunks, Goten and Gohan didn't really want to go themselves, and used exuses. Trunks  
claimed to be to busy in light of recent events at Capsul Corp. Gohan said he would be  
doing some travelling with Videl in a week, and Goten just said he didn't feel like it.  
Vegeta didn't seem to complain with this.  
Ubuu still had a lot of training to do with Goku, Mr.Buu wasn't the type to get   
drawn into a fight elsewhere in the galaxy, and Piccolo didn't want to leave the Earth,   
should he be needed to protect it. And so, the powerfull Z warriors would not, or could not  
go. Vegeta was more than happy to fight alone, and no one disagreed.  
  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Goku called. Their unofficial meeting had just broken up, and most of  
the warriors left, but Goku stayed behind.  
"Oh, hi Goku." she said not looking at him. She was tinkering with an old piece of  
machinery. "I thought you'd left."  
"No, there was actually something I needed to talk to you about," he said, getting  
to the point, "It seems that Vegeta is different lately. He was very determined to go and  
battle Chill alone, and he also seems a lot stronger than when I last fought with him, which  
was only a few days. Has he been acting weird lately?"  
Bulma put down her work and considered this for a moment. "Hmmm, actually, Goku, he  
has. He's been somewhat more reclusive. He's spending all his time in the gravity room, and  
trains long into the night. COme to think of it, he's acting a lot like he did when we first  
met him."  
"I see." Goku replied, thinking of this for a moment. "Do you know why?"  
"No, but I suspect that it has something to do with when you two fought a couple of  
days ago. It probably just re-awakened some old rivalry between you two in him, and he's  
gone back to his old self. Don't worry, I know him. It'll pass."  
Goku stayed a while longer and asked if anything was new, but Bulma seemed engrossed  
in her work so he left her soon afterwards, flew home, and went to bed. Vegeta was not home,  
however. he was training in the gravity room. And he stayed there until the early hours of  
the morning.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Chill will see you now." said a cold, metallic voice through an intercom.  
Kiivicks felt his heart miss a thud, and his body stiffened. He always felt this way right  
before he was to meet Chill, and no matter how many times he met, he could never downplay  
the twinge of nervosness that went to his core.  
He walked smoothly through the door, which slid upwards as he approached it,   
revealing a titanic room. It was as big as some of the buildings on this planet! On the   
walls and cealing were stainglass windows, created by the finest artists in the galaxy.   
There was a thick red carpet that started at the door and seemed to go on straight into a  
black void. A shadow that loomed over the other end of the room. And he knew that Lord Chill  
was sitting there.  
He quietly cleared his throat as he walked towards the dark area. He made sure to   
maintain a good posture and straight face. He didn't bother to look at the myriad of   
different sculptures that were located all around the the room. It would show he was focused  
on the task at hand. A sign of any good soldier.  
Eventually, he go the part of the rug that was replaced with a shade. He stopped   
here, and kneeled on one leg. Chill had made no sound, and made no gesture for him to rise.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kiivicks thought that he might not be there. Then, Chill  
spoke.  
"Rise, Lieutenant Kiivicks." He said in a deep, yet smooth voice. Kiivicks rose.  
"I trust that you are well, in spite of your recent confrontation with the Super Saiya-jin  
from Earth. Is this correct?"  
"Yes, Lord Chill." Kiivicks said in a strong voice. What was to follow next was no  
doubt a series of questions regarding the Super-Saiya-jin.  
"That surprises me," Chill said, rising from his seat. Kiivicks still couldn't see  
any part of him. He decided it was for the best. "Considering that from what I'm told, a  
Super Saiya-jin is nothing more than a ruthless beast, capable of nothing but destruction  
and death." Kiivicks could hear his footsteps. Chill was approaching him. His heart stopped.  
Chill had been known to fly into a rage over a trivial matter at one instant, and then laugh  
wholeheartedly the next. Of course, wether he was in a good mood or not after he killed  
Kiivicks would hardly matter.  
Chill stopped walking a few feet from Kiivicks. He couldn't see him still (he   
wondered if that was what Chill had in mind when he designed this room), however he could  
lightly feel his breathing. A moment passed, and finally, Chill spoke.  
"Of course, perhaps I'm misinformed. After all, who really knows anything about a   
Super Saiya-jin? Surely it would leave no witnesses in it's path. But even more likely is  
that it does not exist." he said. Kiivicks wasn't sure if this was a question.  
"Yes, sir." he said, just to be safe. "But your father..."  
"My father was a fool!" he snapped, "And look where it got him. He's probably in   
hell somewhere right now. Killed over a mear legend. Pah!"  
Kiivicks was surprised at this. Usually Chill's race held each other in extremely  
high regard. They held each other in high regard, and to hear them insult each other was all  
but unheard of.  
"Don't look so shocked, my dear Kiivicks," he said. Kiivicks cursed himself for  
allowing his emotions to show up on his face, "I'm not ignorant as to who my father was. And  
if you compare me to him, you'll probably find out that I'm right. He was a fool. But he was  
still my father..." he trailed off. Kiivicks was sure that he had turned around and  
was looking at a portrait of the late Lord Frieza. Chill had his entire family tree in  
portraits, hung up on the wall.  
"No matter." Chill finally said, "This Super Saiya-jin, as he's known. Tell me about  
him. Tell me everything." Kiivicks began his tale.  
  
***  
  
At last, it was time for departure. Vegeta had waited a week for Bulma to put the   
finishing touches on his spaceship. It was perfectly suited for his needs. Of course, his  
needs were little more than a gravity machine that could go to 2000x Earth's normal gravity.  
He had wanted it to go higher, but Bulma was concerned that the pressure would be too much  
for the ship to handle, strong as it was. No matter, it would suit his purpose.  
"Well, are we ready?" Vegeta demanded, impatiently, "I've been waiting all week."  
"Calm down," Bulma said. She was on a computer, doing some last minute checks on the  
coordinates and such. "You wouldn't want this heap to crash into a sun, would you?" she  
chuckled to herself quietly. Gohan came out of the spaceship.  
"All right, Vegeta, you're good to go. I just hope you go easy on the food. I know  
how much training can work up your appetite."  
"Don't worry about me." he said, arms crossed. "Bulma, are you almost ready?"  
"Just give me five minutes."  
  
  
Five hours later, Vegeta (rather grouchy by this time) left the Earth. Without a  
second thought, he turned the gravity up to 500x, smiled tightly, and began his training.  
  
  
  
  
A quick note: Well, there you have it. The second chapter. Don't worry, the story will get  
good in a few chapters. Maybe less. Anyways, so I don't get any questions or anything, I'll  
say now that the dragonballs that pilaf is collecting in this story are not the black star  
set. They are the regular ones, so we need not worry about going through the galaxy looking  
for them. Peh, that's all I've gotta say. read on! 


	3. Long journey

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
Chapter 3: Long journey  
  
  
Vegeta looked out the window of his spaceship. He had been doing so for a while now,  
but it was impossible to keep track of how long. He was overcome with a deep sense of   
nostalgia. It had been a long time since he used to travel through the galaxy with his two  
companions, Nappa and Raditz. The adventures they had...  
Of course, he was a young man then, too naive, and far too reckles. His only thought  
at the time was of getting his revenge on Frieza. If he had only known how far he really was  
from attaining that goal.  
He walked away from the window, shrugging off any feelings he had about that time.  
It was a lifetime ago, and he had come a long way. And he also had a purpose now. Perhaps he  
never did kill Frieza at his own hands, but at least now he could kill his son. He smiled at  
the prospect, and walked over to the gravity machine.  
It had been set to 150x, and that was when he was relaxing. In training, he had gone  
to 1000x with some comfort. Of course, he could go higher, but no sense in hurting himself.  
He still had plenty of time, and he only had five sensu on him. But he had rested for long  
enough. He set the gravity up to 1500x Earth's gravity, and felt the change in the room. He  
tensed up, adapting to the new weight, and relaxed. The last time he had trained this hard  
was when he had been forewarned about the two androids that would reak havoc on the Earth  
in three years. And indeed, history did repeat itself. Although he couldn't care less about  
the actual threat that Chill posessed. No, he was thinking about bettering himself. Perhaps,  
to a new level, like Kakarotto had done for himself. he powered up and began his training.  
  
***  
  
"Aaaaah, now why can't all the dragonballs be in nice places like this?" Pilaf said,  
as he walked through the sand dunes on the sunny beach. His previous encounters with the  
dragonballs were disastrous, but it seemed that luck was beggining to change. he had already  
collected 4 dragonballs, and the 5th was close.  
"Emperor," Mai said, examining the Dragonball radar, "According to this, the dragon-  
ball should be right up there," she said, pointing to a hill in the distance.  
"Exellent!" cried Pilaf, unable to control his exitement. "Follow me!" He ran down  
the beach, as fast as his little legs would carry him (which actually wasn't that fast).  
Once he finally climbed the hill, he saw it. Lying in the warm sand, half burried,  
the sparkling dragonball. His prize.  
Pilaf rubbed his hands together and began to drool. Nothing could stop him. He walked  
over to it.  
"You may want to be carefull, master" shuu said to him.  
"Nonsense, shuu, what could possibly happen?"  
As if in response to his question, a giant crab came out from behind one of the sand  
dunes, and blocked the way. It didn't look happy.  
"Yaaaaaaaagh!" Pilaf squeeked, and ran back to his companions. "What is it?"  
"It's a crab, emperor." Shuu replied.  
"I know that!" Pilaf yelled.  
"Then why did you ask?" Shuu said dumbfoundedly.  
"Don't question me!" Pilaf snapped. "Just bring me my dragonball! Kill that horrid  
thing if you have to!"  
Mai seemed to know what to do. She pulled out a bazooka (no one noticed she was  
carrying it), and took aim. The crab was scurrying around in a frenzy. Finally, it stopped,  
giving her that second she needed to fire.  
The weapon let out a big 'BOOM', and a heavy net flew through the air and landed on  
the crab. Pilaf laughed triumphantly.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get!" He yelled as he approached the immobile   
beast. "No one can stop me! I'm invincible!" he ran up and kicked the crab. It was then he  
noticed the net didn't really slow it down. It got up and let out a loud yell. Pilaf yelled  
in horror and tried to run away. He tripped, of course.  
"Help!" he shrieked, "Get me out of here!" Shuu reached around in his bag and pulled  
out a gas grenade. It was powerfull enough to knock out anything, even this thing. He pulled  
the pin, and was ready to throw, when Mai stopped him and grabbed his arm.  
"Stop, you fool! YOu'll hit the emperor!"  
"Oh. Right." Shuu said, and put the grenade back in his bag.  
"Did you pull the pin already?"  
"Whoops."  
The grenade went off, and before Mai could even shout at him for his idiocy, they   
were out. The crab walked up to them curiously, and also fell down unconscious. Only Pilaf  
remained to get his Dragonball, and run away until either his companions woke up, or the   
crab left. He waited 3 hours, but he had his dragonball.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks had passed, and Vegeta had become more powerfull than he had ever thought  
possible. He would be arriving soon, perhaps within a day or two. He smiled at this. it would  
be his first real battle in a long time, even though he didn't expect it to last very long.  
Not with his newfound power.  
He turned the gravity back down to it's normal setting, and got used to the feeling  
of almost being weightless. From 2000x Earths gravity to 1x. He smiled at this. "Soon,   
Chill," he said to himself. "Soon."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Chill." came the voice from a speaker on Chill's throne. "We have recieved an  
energy signal. It appears to have come from Earth. This can only mean that the Super Saiya-  
jin has come to face you. Shall we shoot down the ship?"  
"Of course not." Chill boomed, "This is my chance to avenge my family. To get my   
long anticipated revenge! I'll kill the Super Saiya-jin!"  
The voice on the speaker was silent for a moment. "Ah..yes Lord Chill, forgive me."  
"Have the Ginyu prepare for the Saiya-jins arrival. I want to test him first, to see  
if he's really as powerfull as the legends say."  
"Yes Lord Chill." said the voice. Chill turned off the speaker, and sat back in his  
chair. "Soon." He told himself. "Soon." 


	4. New Ginyu

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
Chapter 4: New Ginyu  
  
  
Vegeta would be landing on the planet within a few minutes, and he would finally be  
able to take on Chill. He could feel his adrenaline pumping already, but not for obvious  
reasons. He couldn't have cared less about the threat that Chill possesed. There was no way  
that this tyrant could be as strong as him, however the fight with Chill would test him. And  
for the first time, he would test his newest technique, only achieved by two others...  
He stood there, arms folded, waiting for the the conflict that lay ahead.  
  
***  
  
Chill sat alone in his throne room. The Super Saiya-jin would be arriving on the   
planet right about now, and he would finally get to face an opponent worthy of a match with  
the great Chill. He smiled at the thought of killing the Super Saiya-jin and drinking his   
blood.  
"Lord Chill." a squeeky voice came from the speaker. "The Super Saiya-jin has landed,  
but I must inform you that we detect a power level of only 5."  
"Yes, I was warned of this. He has the ability to control his power level. An   
intersting little trick. Do not be fooled, he is extremely dangerous. Have the new Ginyu  
engaged him yet?"  
"Not yet, sir, but they should be arriving at the site within moments."  
"Exelent." Chill stood up. "Now we'll see what he's really made of."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stepped off the ramp of his spaceship and took a deep breath of the air. It  
had been a while since he had been on an alien planet. By the looks of it, this wasn't just  
any planet, however, it was a paradise!  
There was a greenish blue grass covering the ground, with titanic trees sprouting   
out of the ground, and magestically touching the clouds. There was a small lake nearby, and  
Vegeta was sure he heard a waterfall in the distance. The sun of this solar system shined  
brightly down on the planet and warmed it. Vegeta was sure this wasn't Chills home planet.  
He must have taken it and established a base here. Vegeta couldn't blame him. This place was  
nicer than Earth.   
He took a few steps onto the planet, and looked at the trees. They were truly   
amazing. They went up almost as far as Vegeta could see, yet they didn't block out the sun  
at all. He wondered how this worked, and if they were all over the planet.  
He flew upwards several hundred feet, and looked at the surrounding landscape. The  
trees went on for what seemed miles! However in the distance, Vegeta saw an unmistakeable  
city. That's where he'd be able to start his search for Chill. He flew over to the city,  
admiring the scenery as he went.  
  
***  
  
When he finally landed, no one seemed especially surprised to see him. Although,   
there were very few people on the streets. Perhaps no one cared because they thought he was  
just another one of Chill's men. Vegeta made sure to wear one of his old uniforms.  
He was about to start his search, when he heard a whistling through the air. "What?"  
he managed. Five spacepods suddenly came crashing down onto the street, creating sizeable  
craters, and scaring away many of the civilians. Vegeta smiled. This was it.  
The pods lay there for a few moments, when finally, the doors opened, and out came  
the pilots. Vegeta braced for anything, but was still caught off guard by what he encountered.  
A big green muscular figure flexed his muscles and bulged his eyes. "TYR!"  
A small blue alien crossed his arms and lifted his left leg up. "YORVESH!"  
A skinny purple creature streached his hands out and crouched down on his legs.  
"ULLER!"  
A medium sized man held himself up on his toes and sorta looked like a fairy as he  
did so. "FROTH!"  
A strong looking yellow alien turned around and bent over until he was looking at  
Vegeta through his legs. "GINYU!"  
And then, all together, perfectly in sync, as if they had practised this for a 100  
times, they all shouted: "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"  
Vegeta stood there not moving. The ginyu force didn't move. There was a long, thick  
silence.  
  
***  
  
"Leuitenant Kiivicks." the small, red skinned humanoid said, "We have just recieved  
word that Lord Chill wants us to return to Earth."  
Kiivicks was presently in his meditation chamber. He only heard Beet through the  
commlink, and was annoyed that his concentration was disturbed.  
"Why are we returning to Earth? I belive it was still deemed forbidden by the Cold  
Empire."  
"Actually, the so called 'Super Saiya-jin' has landed on Chill 1, and is being dealt  
with by the master himself. While he's away, the planet is unguarded, and Chill left very  
simple instructions. He wants it blown up."  
Kiivicks thought for a second. Lord Chill was going to do battle with the legendary  
Super Saiya-jin? It would surely be a titanic battle, one Kiivicks was sad to miss. And yet,  
the fact that Chill was sending him back to Earth prooved that he still thought of Kiivicks  
as a valuable and trustworthy officer. This wasn't an asignment, it was an honour!  
"Lord Beet." Kiivicks commanded, "Set a course for Earth."  
  
***  
  
"You can't be serious." Vegeta said without emotion. "They actually formed together  
a new Ginyu force?"  
"They did," replyed the Yellow creature, "And we've been sent to intercept you. To  
be perfectly honest, I expected more from such a legend. I though you'd be some horrid beast,  
but it seems my worry was for nothing."  
Vegeta got a quick laugh out of this. "You're not afraid of me? You will be." An  
evil looking grin came to his face as he disapeared.  
"What? Did anyone get a power level reading on him?" barked Ginyu, preparing for a  
fight.  
*BAM*  
*KRACK*  
*SNAP*  
He turned around, to see that he was in for more of a fight, he was in for a massacre!  
Froth, Yorvesh and Uller were sprawled out on the ground. Froth's legs were actually seperate  
from the rest of his body. Only Tyr stood, shakeing like a coward. And directly in front of  
him stood the Saiya-jin, not even breathing harder.  
"You...you..." he stammered, but no words would come to his mouth. Vegeta looked at  
him and smiled. Ginyu snapped. "BASTARD!!!"  
KRA-FWOOOM!!!  
A huge blast of blue ki exploded from his outstreached hands and went at hypersonic  
speeds, hitting Vegeta dead on at point blank range. The explosion knocked Tyr and the pods  
backward. The ground trembled with force, and from far off, a gigantic mushroom cloud could  
already be seen.  
Ginyu stood there, smiling at the exileration. He never cut loose to such a degree,  
but it felt great! He had just wiped out the most fearsome opponent in the galaxy. "Hahaha!"  
he laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA!"  
The dust took several minutes to clear, however he could tell long before that that  
something was not right. He went over to where the Sayia-jin was standing, and saw an empty  
crater. What?  
"Behind you." a cool voice said. Ginyu whiped around and saw Vegeta standing there,  
in that same cross armed position. In front of him was the body of Tyr.  
"Impossible..." he stuttered. But he knew it was only too possible. And it was pain-  
fully realistic. Vegeta smiled and raised a hand towards Ginyu, now petrified. He shut his  
eyes tightly and awaited the end, but instead, was greeted by nothing. He opend one eye, and  
Vegeta was looking upwards with a grin on his face. Ginyu looked up, and saw the greatest  
thing he could imagine. Lord Chill.  
Vegeta was happy. He could feel the energy comming from the warrior above him. It was  
hardly a match for him, but it was a ot closer than anything Ginyu could dish out. He waited  
in silence, and in a few moments, a dark figure landed 20 meters from him. Chill had arrived. 


	5. The gathering

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
Chapter 5: The Gathering  
  
  
Pilaf had never been so happy in his life. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He had  
gathered the dragonballs before, but every time something had gone wrong. But no this time!  
He had 6 of the precious balls in his possestion already, and he was close to the 7th.   
"I'm tired!" He complained to his companions, Shuu and Mai. They were walking on both  
sides of him, Mai with the dragon radar and Shuu with a machine gun. Nothing would stop them  
now. "Where's that stupid dragonball, anyways?"  
"Don't worry, emperor." Mai said with obvious stress in her voice, "It should be   
around here somewhere."  
Of course, around here could have been anywere. Pilaf looked around to see nothing  
but a vast field of wheat. He sighed.  
  
***  
  
Goku had come to Satan city early in the morning, via his numbus cloud. Chi-Chi said  
he needed to spend time with his grandaughter, Pan. He went of course, however it wasn't  
quite what he had expected.  
Goku felt as if his back was going to break any second now. He was loaded down with  
so many bags that his face was indistinguishable. Somewhere in front of him was Pan and her  
boyfriend, going on a shopping spree. If this was what spending time with his grandaughter  
meant doing, then he was doing it well.  
"C'mon grandpa! We're going to another store now." Pan said not even looking at him.  
She and her boyfriend were laughing together.  
"Why do I have to carry all the bags?" Goku asked himself. He got no answer.  
Struggling, he walked around the hall, when he realized that Pan had gone missing.  
"What?" he asked, "Now where did she go?" He walked over to a bench and sat down, placing  
the bags from a myriad of different stores next to him. He was starving!  
"Grandpa." Pan said from behind him. He looked around to see her with a bunch of kids.  
"We're all going to the movies now, so why don't you just go home? I'll meet you there later."  
"But...what about all these bags?" The Saiya-jin warrior whined.  
"Oh, you're the strongest man in the world." She said to him with a smile, "I'm sure  
you can handle it. Just think of it as training." She winked to him and ran off. Goku sighed  
to himself, and sat up.  
"Training." he said to himself. "I can do that!" He picked up the bags with one hand  
and put the other to his forehead. In a second, he was gone.  
  
  
Goku arrived at Satans house instantly. He supposed he may as well drop off the   
shopping bags here. He walked to Pans room, dumped them onto the floor (making a dent in it),  
and walked into the living room. It was as big as his entire house! Satan sure is lucky to be  
so rich, he thought to himself. As answer to his question, Satan entered the room. Goku's  
eyes were directed to his bald spot, but he looked away, remembering that Chi-Chi said it   
wasn't polite to stare.  
"Oh, hi Goku! Is Pan with you?"  
"No, she ran off with some friends and left me to return the bagadge." he said tiredly.  
"Haha, I get the same thing every time I do something with her," he said. "Well, I  
guess all teenagers are like that."  
"Boy, am I ever hungry from all that shopping! It's hard work."  
"You're hungry? That's something I get from Mr. Buu every day. Why, if I didn't get a  
discount on everything I buy, I'd be broke!" he said, laughing to himself and lighting up a  
cigar.  
"You get discounts on food?" Goku asked unbelivably.  
"Why yes. I am a worldwide celebrity, after all." he said proudly.  
"Let's go!" Goku said exitedly. He grabbed Satan by the arm and ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
There was a strong sense of Deja-vu here, Kiivicks thought to himself. He was standing  
on the bridge of his ship, looking at the planet Earth. It was a real waste to destroy some-  
thing so beutifull, but...he had orders.  
"Leuitenant Kiivicks, shall we prepare the galaxy gun to destroy the planet now?"  
asked commander Beet. Kiivicks looked at him for a second, and then onto the planet again.  
"No. I think I shall handle it myself." he said. Beet nodded, and went to prepare.  
  
***  
  
Satan could only watch in marvel as Goku slurped down bowl after bowl of food. Goku  
rarely went out to resturants, but he sort of wished he did. The food was great! People were  
staring, but he didn't mind.  
"Uh, you might want to pace yourself, there." Satan suggested.  
"Don't worry," Goku said as he inhaled a bowl of noodles, "I havn't choked in a long  
time." Satan only stared. Thank god for the discount!  
Suddenly, Goku got a serious look on his face and put down his bowl of food.  
"Someone is going to destroy the planet! I have to stop them!" he shouted. Satan   
looked at him wide eyed, then laughed.  
"Hahahaha, that's good Goku!" He punched Goku on the shoulder.  
"That was really...good?" Satan looked around. He was on what looked like a space-  
ship from all those movies. Goku was next to him, with his fingers to his forehead.  
"Hey you!" Goku yelled to a purple man wearing a cape, "Stop!" he ran over to the  
man, who spun around.  
Kiivicks went wide eyed. "Super Sayia-jin!" he yelled. Goku knocked him to the ground.  
"But...but how? They said you were were on planet Chill 1! How did you get here?"  
Goku looked at him. "Huh? I didn't go, Vegeta did. He's a super Saiya-jin too. Now  
tell me, why are you here? I thought you were going to leave Earth alone."  
"Sorry, but we have orders to destroy the Earth. Chill is vengencefull, you might  
say."  
"Uhm...excuse me?" Satan piped in, "What's goin on?"  
"Satan? Why are you here?"  
  
***  
  
"YES!!!! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!!!!" Pilaf yelled as he danced around the 7  
mystical dragonballs. He finally had them! This was the greatest day of his life! "I finally  
have them. And nothing can possibly stand in my way now!"  
"You may want to hurry up, emperor." Mai warned, "Something usually happens that stops  
you from victory."  
"Oh, but of course," Pilaf said, regaining control of himself. "We shall begin."  
"Dragon! I hearby summon you to grant my wish!"  
The balls lit up, and there was a flash of light, as the ancient dragon came from the  
dragonballs. Pilaf looked up in wonder, to see a truly wonderous sight. The dragon was titanic,  
as it hovered majestically in the air, eminating an aura of amazment.  
"You have summoned me from the dragonballs. You are entitled to one wish. What is it  
that you desire?" it asked in a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
"...who, me?" Pilaf asked it. "Oh, of course!" he said, completely shaken.  
"Yes." The dragon boomed. "What is your wish?"  
"Ahem, I HEARBY WISH TO BECOME THE EMPEROR OF THE WORLD!!!" he yelled. There was a  
moment of silence.  
"Your wish will be granted." it said, and there was a rumbling, and then, a flash of  
light. Pilaf covered his eyes, and when he opened them again, the dragon was gone. The balls  
lifted into the air, and split up, going to their own destination once more.  
"...Did it work?" Shuu asked.  
"Let me find out. Shuu, I command you to bow down before me!"  
Shuu looked at him. "Alright, but I--ack!" Shuu suddenly fell to the ground, no long-  
er in his own power.  
"It worked..." Pilaf managed. "IT WORKED!"  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me sir, but somethings happening on the Earth." Said one of the officers on  
deck. Kiivicks looked to a monitor, and then on the Earth.  
"What have you done?" Goku demanded.  
"We havn't done anything." Kiivicks replied. "Look!"  
He was pointing to the Earth. There was an area on it that was black. But how could  
that happen? The only thing that made the sky black was...oh no!  
"Damn! The dragonballs!" Goku yelled, "No one has any reason to collect them, it must  
be someone else!"  
He grabbed Kiivicks, "I don't trust you, so you're comming with me." he said.   
"Wait, what about me?" whined Satan. "You can't just leave me up here!"  
Goku thought for a second, and took hold of him.  
"What are you doing?" demanded Kiivicks.  
"We're going to Earth."  
  
***  
  
Pilaf wasted no time in taking advantage of his postion. He zoomed into Satan city,  
the most heavily populated city on the planet via jet, and proclaimed hiself emperor. No one  
had any complaints.  
He was sitting outside the city hall on a chair, sipping some lemonade, and trying  
to work on his tan. He had all the time in the world to do anything he felt like, so no point  
in rushing things.  
Suddenly, there was a sound. He looked up, to see three men. One of them was Satan,  
the strongest man in the world. The other was...Goku! The one who foiled all of his plans!  
The other man was purple, and not recognizable.  
"What the...? Goku? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised at the sudden  
appearence of the warrior.  
Goku looked around. There were about a hundred people standing around Pilaf, waiting  
to attend to his slightest whim. This could not be good.  
"Pilaf? What are YOU doing here?" Goku asked. "There's a strong mystical energy come-  
ing from you. Why is that?"  
Pilaf laughed. "Haha, that is because, you fool, that I am the new emperor of the   
world!" He broke into a serious of evil laughter.  
"And now, there's been something I've been wanting to do for a long time." he said,  
rubbing his small hands together. "Bow down before me and announce me as your god!"  
Goku, Satan and Kiivicks stood still. Pilaf blew a blood vessel.  
"WHAT? WHY AREN'T YOU BOWING DOWN!?! I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!!"  
They stood still. Finally, Satan spoke up.  
"Who the hell are you, and what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
"I am Pilaf, emperor of this planet! But why won't my influence work on you?" he  
wondered.  
"Oh, I think I get it!" Goku cried out. "He must have used the Dragonballs to wish   
for this. However, since we were off the planet at the time, it has no effect on us!"  
Pilaf cursed at this. "Why is it I never totaly succed? Well, no matter, if I can't  
rule over you, I'll kill you! Guards, kill Goku!"  
The men ran up to Goku who was standing still, and began to punch and kick him. They  
only succeded in bashing up their knuckles.   
"Bah, you're all useless! Launch the missiles!"  
A hidden turret popped up and blasted missles at Goku. Satan fell to the ground, try-  
ing to sheild his head. Kiivicks got into a fighting stance, and Goku stood there. When they  
were upon him, he grabbed them and sent them upwards into the sky.  
"What?" Pilaf cried. "This isn't fair!" Goku approached.  
"Now Pilaf, you're going to have to renounce your command over the planet, otherwise  
I'll have to beat you like I did in the past."  
"Oh? And what are you going to do, huh?" he asked stubbornely. "Beat me to a bloody  
pulp? I think not. You see, as my personal bodyguard, I found someone just as strong as you!"  
Goku looked at him. "What?"  
"Approach, my bodyguard!" Pilaf said triumphantly.  
"Oh no..." Goku said when he saw the bodyguard.  
"Meet Son Gohan." Pilaf announced, as Gohan walked into view. "He's powerfull enough  
to stop you, I'm sure. And now, Gohan, as your first line of buisness, I want you to kill  
Goku!"  
Satan looked at the two. "Uh oh."  
  
  
  
Another note from da author: I know this chapter may seem a little rushed, and maybe it is,  
but if I'm ever gonna finish this, I gotta pick up the pace a little. But don't worry, next  
chapter will be better written. I swear it!  
Oh, and I may not have explained this in the story, but when Goku teleported to Kiivick's   
ship, it happened to be at the EXACT SECOND that Satan playfully punched him in the arm,  
hence Satan's being on the ship. Blah. 


	6. Battle Royal

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
  
Chapter 6: Battle Royal  
  
  
There seemed to be an odd silence that decended over the land. All Vegeta could hear  
was the slight gust of wind that made his hair move slightly. Directly in front of him stood  
Lord Chill, son of Frieza and the one he had been sent to kill.  
Chill was interesting. He almost looked like a combination of both Frieza and King  
Cold. He very much resembled Frieza in his final form, however he was just slightly larger  
and muscular, he wore the standard type of armour, only completed with a thick black cape,  
and his head resembled Colds a lot more that Frieza's, what with the horns and all.  
"So. You're the great Chill." Vegeta said, unimpressed. "I was expecting a little  
more than a cheap immitation of Frieza." Chill seemed unscathed by the remark.  
"Oh, I can easily assure you that I'm more than just a lookalike. My power goes far  
behond that of my fathers, or anything you could comprehend, Super Saiya-jin." Chill boasted,  
but Vegeta was unmoved.  
"All right then, how about you show me what you've got?" said Vegeta. Chill just  
chuckled to himself and began to power up.  
Nothing huge happened for a few seconds. it was the same story as always. His ki   
rose slightly, rocks rose from the ground in awe of his power, a distant rumbling got louder,  
and finally, an aura of red began to encircle Chill's body.  
"Hahaha, now you can finally see the mistake you made in comming to this world!"   
laughed Chill as he powered up, letting is ki go up in leaps and bounds. Vegeta was startled  
by the huge increases now. The once dim red aura was now exploding around him in a violent  
fury, and Chill continued to laugh. Ginyu, who had taken shelter far off also laughed, and  
cheered on his master. Vegeta contemplated killing him, but he was an ant. He couldn't do  
anything.  
Finally, Chill had finished his power up. He stood there, and seemed to be taller   
and more threatening. "So, hit me with what you've got, Super Saiya-jin." he said, and again  
began to laugh. Vegeta gave an evil smile as well.  
"Is that it?" he said, "I admit you surprised me, but you're nowere near me. I'm on  
a different level all together. Although, I'd estimate that you're about as strong as Cell  
in his perfect form. Not bad, few even make it there."  
"What? How can you even begin to compare me with one of your pathetic little back-  
water planets warriors?"  
Vegeta was tired of talking. He got into a stance, and disapeared altogether. Chill  
looked around confused. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared right behind him, and one punch to the  
spine sent Chill flying forward, skidding off the ground.  
"Amazing, Chill. That punch would have killed your father 100 times over." Vegeta  
taunted. Chill could barely move. He looked up to see Vegeta standing right over him. He   
jumped to his feet and threw a devastating punch to Vegeta, who doged it. Chill yelled out  
in fury and unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks and ki blasts, all of which Vegeta doged,  
until he got tired of this, and punched Chill again, only this time in the face.  
Again, Chill got up, this time with a bloody nose, and an evil look on his face.  
"Damn you, monkey!" he yelled, and sent a huge blast of red ki Vegeta's way. Vegeta smiled,  
put up two hands, and returned the blast, making sure only to match Chill's attack. He didn't  
want to kill the miserable tyrant yet, mearly exauhst him.  
It went on for a few more minutes, before Chill finally broke off the competition.   
He leaped to the side, allowing Vegeta's attack to go by. Vegeta didn't seem all that tired,  
but Chill was panting hard.  
"So, the Super Saiya-jin does exist." he said bitterly.  
"Oh, but you havn't seen a Super Saiya-jin yet." he told Chill. "Although I'd be more  
than happy to show you one."  
Chill showed a moment of panic in his eyes for a second, but it passed. "You can't  
be serious." he said. But Vegeta didn't listen, he was copying Chill's power up, only it was  
far more spectacular. He rose his ki ten times faster than Chill, and a brilliant yellow  
aura, given off by his ki, seemed to envelop the surrounding area. Chill took a few steps  
back wide eyed. "Impossible..." he managed.  
After a while, Vegeta let out a yell that seemed to echo around the terrain, and it  
looked as if he had exploded. Chill averted his eyes, and when he looked again, he saw   
Vegeta, golden haired, and with a power so strong coming from him that it froze Chill down  
to the bone.  
"Now," Vegeta said, with a more evil and confident look, "You see a Super Sayia-jin."  
Chill stood, completely frozen. Ths new being was all powerfull, and yet...he couldn't loose,  
not to a monkey!  
Chill let out a roar, and disapeared. Vegeta wasn't fooled. He turned around and hit  
the alien in his already broken nose. Chill kicked Vegeta, who ducked, and hit him in the  
torso. The blow knocked him back into the forest. Chill still wasn't done! He flew out of  
the forest, and powered up a huge ki ball, which took half a minute to make. He then sent it  
at Vegeta, who tapped it off harmlessly to the side. He glared at Chill, and Chill swore at  
him.  
Chill flew to the ground, out of breath. He'd never seen such a powerfull opponent.  
Vegeta stood there, cross armed, looking very satisfied.  
"So, you can see what a true Super Saiya-jin is now." he said. "However, this isn't  
even the peak of my power." Chill was visibly shaken by this.  
"Often times, a Saiya-jin can surpass even the levels of Super Saiya-jin, to create  
a truly ultimate warrior. As much as I've tried, I could never reach any of these levels.  
That is, until now!"  
Chill took some more steps back, and Vegeta began to power up. He had never truly  
tried this, but he was sure it would work. Once more, he powered up, but this was unlike any  
time before. This time he had to use everything he had. It all started at once, the power  
burst from him like water out of a baloon. The sound his ki made was almost deafaning. Vegeta  
let out a yell of power, the exertion wanted to make him collapse. But he didn't give up.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled, both for the process of boosting his ki and to scare  
the hell out of Chill. His bones felt like they were being ground to powder by the pressure  
that he felt that he was in. Especially his head. It was as if it were being crushed between  
two giant hands. The veins on his forehead reached record high.  
Then, all at once, the yellow colour that surrounded him became faint, and he could  
see through it again. His whole body felt releaved at first, and then...powerfull. He couldn't  
see himself, but he knew that he had reached the mark. He outstreached a hand backwards, and  
he got a handfull of thick golden hair. He had gone Super Saiya-jin level 3! This took a  
while to dawn, but when it did, he felt euphoria.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So this is what you felt, every time you went SSJ3. No wonder you're  
always so damn happy. The exileration is almost overwhelming!" He said all this with a smile  
on his face, and Chill was convinced that he had lost his mind.  
When Vegeta had composed himself again, he turned to Chill, who was looking even more  
dumbfounded than before. "So, here I am at my best." Vegeta said. "Now we'll see if you're  
really a match for me."  
Chill looked at him, not knowing what to do. There was no chance of him beating this  
kind of warrior. But he had to try! He wouldn't die on his knees, begging for his life.  
"All right." He said to himself quietly. "Let's do this." Vegeta stood, arms folded,  
looking confident.  
Chill started the fight again, this time using all his power. He zoomed right up to  
Vegeta and let out his strongest punch he could manage. The very sound of the impact made   
the leaves in the trees rustle. It was a direct hit! But Chill's victory dissolved quickly,  
as he realized that the reason he had hit Vegeta was because it didn't even affect him! He  
looked into his opponents confident eyes, and was quite sure that he would die this day.  
  
Vegeta was feeling quite the opposite. It had been so long since he had taunted an  
enimy like this, and forgot what kind of feeling it brought. He could have ended this a long  
time ago, but he had to exact evey drop of vengence that he owed Frieza.  
Vegeta realised that he had actually lost himself in thought while Chill was pound-  
ing away at him. This almost made Vegeta laugh. Chill wasn't as weak as he thought, actually.  
Some of his attacks almost brought pain to Vegeta, but he was always good at making himself  
appear so much stronger. This wasn't neccesary anymore; going SSJ3 had given such ultimate  
power.  
Chill was looking weak now, and Vegeta decided to give him a short break. Without a  
word, he flew into the air, about a kilometer into the air. He looked down to see Chill and  
the pathetically weak Ginyu talking. Were they actually devising a plan? No plan could help  
them at this point.  
They broke off the conversation after a minute or two, and to Vegeta's surprise,   
Ginyu vanished. Chill looked up and ever so slowly rose to Vegeta's level. Vegeta waited im-  
patiently. Almost as if he were trying to buy some time.  
"So, are you ready to give up this pointless fight? I could kill you with some honour  
if you like." said Vegeta.  
Chill snorted. "I would never give up to a stupid monkey like you. I'll fight until  
my last breath."  
"You're just about on your last breath, you fool. But, if that's the way you want it,  
then it's fine with me." Vegeta raised a hand, preparing to blow him down to a molecular  
level with a ki blast, but Chill stoped him.  
"Wait. I still have one technique I'd like to try on you, before you finish me."  
Vegeta paused. Another technique? What could hurt him? Well, no danger in finding  
out what it was. "Alright, let's see what you've got." Vegeta relaxed himself.  
It all happened at once. Chill sent a ki blast towards Vegeta. It hit, not harming  
him in the least. It did, however, cause a lot of smoke, disabling his vision. Suddenly,  
Chill grabbed him from behind, grabbing him from under his arms and behind his head. Vegeta  
almost laughed at this. No hold could ever hope to hold him. Then, suddenly, he felt a great  
weakness. It was as if his ki was dropping, and fast. At first, he powered up, thinking he  
had gotten lazy, but finally, when the smoke from Chill's attack cleared, he saw what was  
really going on.  
Ginyu, who had reapeared, was in front of him, holding a device to his chest. Vegeta  
recognized it. It was the same type of thing that stole Gohan's energy, when Babidi was att-  
empting to release Buu. He suddenly realized the danger of this. He tried to break free of  
Chill's grasp, but he had lost a lot of energy when he had tried to power up. He wasn't in  
SSJ3 anymore. Chill must have also been a little stronger than he had been letting on.  
"Shit..." he managed, as he used the last of his energy to escape. But it was no use,  
the more he exerted himself, the more he could feel his energy being sucked away. Chill was-  
n't laughing, however. He was obviously hard pressed just to keep Vegeta under his control.  
But Vegeta knew that it was too late. He reverted back to his normal self, and soon passed  
out in exauhstion.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! How ironic, the sheer arrogence of the Super Saiya-jin turns out to be  
his downfall!" Chill laughed, as he took the lamp from Ginyu. It was one of his new toys,   
that his men captured only recently. He didn't know if the ancient artifact could hold so  
much energy, but as it turned out, it could.  
The fact that he had beaten the arrogent Super Saiya-jin wasn't the best part, how-  
ever. If one were to hold the tip to their mouth, they could literaly suck the power out of  
the flask.  
"Drink it, master! You can become the strongest being in the universe once again!"  
ranted on Ginyu. Chill contemplated killing him for his impudence, but ginyu was a good   
officer...  
Chill put the end into his mouth, inhaled deeply, and felt the raw surge of power  
enter his body. The power of a Super Saiya-jin level 3 was about to be his... 


	7. The new world order

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 7: The new world order  
  
  
"Gohan, wait! Don't let Pilaf control you like this. You know he's evil, you can't  
let him win!"  
Gohan glared at him, and Goku got the distinct impression that he didn't care.  
"Sorry, father, but I've been commanded. And Pilaf's command is the law!" he said,  
disapearing and reappearing behind goku.  
"Damn!" cried Goku in frustration. They couldn't fight here. Satan and Pilaf's guards  
were innocent. And so was Kiivicks, to a small extent. He flew up into the air and pretended  
to retreat.  
"Wait goku! Don't leave me here to die!" whined Satan. "Please, Lord Pilaf, spare me!  
I can be your humble servant! I'm the strongest man in the world, I'm famous! I can get you  
anything you want, please, just--"  
"Shut up!" yelled Pilaf. He turned to Gohan. "What are you waiting for? I gave you   
an order. Kill Goku!"  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell am I? asked Vegeta. He found himself walking on a path towards a   
great palace in the distance. A blue humanoid answered him.  
"No talking!"  
Vegeta looked at him. He had seen this guy before, but where? It dawned on him all  
at once. He had been here before; he was in the afterlife. He could remember quite vividly  
after he was killed by Buu. He also remembered that arguing with these blue fools was a waste  
of time, so he let it go.  
  
It took one hell of a long time to get to the Demon Lord's Palace, which irritated  
him. But he had already thought of what to do. Although he wasn't sure it would work or not.  
When he finally confronted the Demon Lord, he had made up his mind. The large Demon was cur-  
rently looking through some books. Finally, he looked up.  
"Well, Vegeta, I see you're back. Now, I'm aware of the battle with Chill you've had,  
although I'm afraid I won't be able to send you back to the mortal plane this time. However,  
I'm sure I could get you into heaven. After all, you've redeemed yourself quite a bit in the  
latter part of your life. Now, i--"  
He was cut short by Vegeta. "Hey, if I wanted to hear the story, I would have bought  
the book. Just get it done!"  
"Wha-- don't you take that tone with me!" he said, like a father scolding a child,   
"I'm doing you a favor. I'm sure no one would mind if I sent you to hell!"  
"You're wrong. I would. After all, I'd have to see your mother, wouldn't I?" Vegeta  
said. He wished he hadn't said that. Surely it sounded stupider than he thought at first.  
He just wasn't used to insulting people in this fashion.  
"Hey! I could give you a ticket to hell right now! Now, what'll it be?" the Demon  
Lord yelled, unable to control his temper. Vegeta gave him the finger and turned his back to  
him.  
"You little bastard!" the demon lord bellowed, "To hell with you!" with that said,  
he stamped the word 'HELL' on Vegeta's profile, and sent him away. Vegeta seemed happy with  
the result, and went quietly. Soon afterwards the Demon Lord found himself wondering what   
Vegeta had in mind.  
  
***  
  
Goku looked back. Gohan was following in the distance. Good, if they had to fight,  
then no one would be hurt. He continued to fly for a while, until he came to a remote area.  
He landed, and so did Gohan.  
"You've got to listen to me, Gohan. You're just under Pilaf's spell. You don't have  
to listen to him."  
Goku's pleas were lost. Gohan didn't even respond. Again, he dissapeared and re-  
appeared behind Goku, but Goku expected this. He spun around quickly and blocked a kick that  
would have taken his head off.  
"You underestimate me, Gohan. YOu forget that I trained you for a time, and I know  
much about your techniques."  
Gohan went Super Saiya-jin, and said one word. "DIE!"  
Goku powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and entered combat with his own son.  
  
***  
  
"Now, what to do with you two?" Pilaf wondered, looking at Satan and Kiivicks. "I  
suppose I could let you live, if you swear loyalty to me."  
"To an Earthling?" asked Kiivicks, as if he coulnd't belive what he was hearing.   
"I'd sooner die."  
"Yeah, we'd sooner die!" said Satan, safely behind Kiivicks.  
"Well, I thought as much. It doesn't matter, I can have you executed at a whim.   
Guards?" he said, motioning to them. The men around Kiivicks and Satan all drew rifles, and  
pointed them to the two defiant beings.  
"You can't be serious." said Kiivicks smugly.  
The men opened fire, Satan hit the ground, and Kiivicks was lost in a blur. When  
the shots stopped, Kiivicks was standing cross armed, with a pile of bullets at his feet.  
"What?" cried Pilaf, "Another powerfull warrior? Well, it'd be foolish of me to keep  
only one bodyguard who had power. As it turns out, there are several powerful beings on this  
planet, and I've rounded them all up!"  
Kiivicks turned to Satan. "Do you know of these warriors? Do you think they could  
defeat me?"  
Satan remembered quite well what the other 'warriors' as they were called, could do.  
"Oh yeah, definatly." he said.  
Pilaf clapped his hands together and out came the warriors he had spoken of. It was  
just as Satan had feared. Before him stood: Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamchu, and  
his own darling little Pan.  
"Pan! What are you doing? Get away from him, he's sick!" cried Satan. Pilaf looked  
somewhat confused.  
"Who is he?" Pilaf asked.  
"Oh, he's my grandpa." Pan answered with a slightly evil look on her face. Of course,  
all the Z warriors had evil looks on their faces.  
"Oh really? How appropriate! Kiling your own grandfather." Pilaf smiled evily. "If  
that's the case, I hearby order you to kill him!"  
"With pleasure." Pan said, and walked towards her grandfather.  
"Wait Pan! You can't be serious! I don't want to hurt you!"  
Pan slapped him away with a casual flick of her hand, which propelled Satan into a  
building far off. SHe laughed evily at this.  
"Enough!" cried Kiivicks, as he punched Pan, knocking her to the ground. "I still  
have a mission. To destroy this worthless dustball, and if I have to do it one fighter at a  
time, then I will!"  
Pilaf looked at him skeptically. "Oh? Well then, Pan, I command you to kill that   
impudent bastard!"  
Pan got to her feet, and attacked.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta looked at his surroundings. It was little more than a wasteland, with rocks  
protruding from the ground in a spikey fashion. The air stunk, and if he looked overhead,  
he could see the yellow clouds above him. He was in hell again. But oddly, it didn't seem so  
bad this time. Probably because he had a mission. He flew into the air and focused. Before  
he did what he was planning to do, he still had an unsettled score, and his arrogence stopped  
him from finishing it. But at least now he could get revenge on the one he truly wanted. He  
found the ki he was looking for, and headed westwards.  
  
***  
  
Goku had underestimated his opponent. He never did this, but since he was fighting  
his own son this time, it felt so much like they were just training. Unfortunatly, the stakes  
were a lot higher this time. Gohan hovered above him, looking down like he would at a bug  
that was about to be squashed. Goku lie on the ground, again cursing himself for over-  
estimating his abilities. But he wouldn't be killed by his own son. No, he couldn't be.  
Goku sprang to his feet, and jumped up to continue the battle. If he could just take  
out Gohan long enough for him to finish this mess.  
Gohan sent out a punch, which Goku blocked, and counter atacked with. Gohan doged,  
kicked, missed, and before the two knew it, they were unseeable to the naked eye, battling  
in a melee that wouldn't produce a winner. Indeed, they were almost equal. Fianlly, Gohan  
broke it off and got fed up.  
"Aaaah!" he yelled in frustration. "Alright, you may be stronger than I though,   
father, but it's time to finish this." he began to raise his ki, and Goku knew what was  
happening. He was going Super Saiya-jin level 2. Goku couldn't match that, unless...  
Both father and son powered up, until both of them had ascended to the second level  
of Saiya-jin. The battle was about to get more intense, and one slip up could be the end.  
  
***  
  
Kiivicks, during this time, was flying upwards, several miles into the atmosphere.  
Such a punch from a human adolecsent? It couldn't be. But just as he had stoped himself and  
looked down, there she was, flying towards him with a tremendous speed. Pan, he belived her  
name was.  
She attacked fircely, not holding back, and not giving Kiivicks a chance to counter  
any of her attacks. It was clear that she was stronger than him, but the stronger opponent  
wasn't always the better one, as he was taught. He continued to dodge and block her attacks,  
waiting for her to get careless. The moment came when one of her punches missed Kiivicks  
head, as he ducked down, and sent a fist into her stomach. Using this brief victory, he   
formed a club with his two hands, and hammered downwards, bashing her head and flying to the  
ground. By now, they had left the city area, which was too bad. he wanted to kill that Pilaf  
creature. But Pan was far more mencaing. Kiivicks let loose a fury of ki blasts towards Pan.  
The first few hit, but after that, there was so much dust from the ground, he couldn't tell.  
It didn't matter, he continued to pour it on, knowing that some of these would hit their   
mark.  
Eventually, he stopped, saving some energy for later. The dust settled, and up stood  
Pan. She was shaken, but not down yet. And she didn't look happy. What kind of planet was  
this? Their very children were as strong as the Cold empires elite? Pan was heading towards  
him fast, and he got ready for what would obviously be, a long, drawn out match.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Frieza, our scouts tell us that the Saiya-jin have amased their attack force.  
It seems that it wasn't a bluff. They've already prepared themselves, and are ready to march  
on us soon."  
These words came from Zarbon, who stood next to Frieza. Frieza was sitting on his  
primitive little throne. There were no resources in hell to make anything, but the engineers  
managed to get some of the basics down right.  
"I see. Well most of our forces are currently out, stopping General Bardock's men  
from attacking the captial. They'll inflict heavy casualties on us if they attack, and there-  
for, we shall attack them. The element of surprise is crucial to any battle."  
It seemed a cruel fate. After Frieza had blown up planet Vegeta all the Saiya-jin  
went to hell, where they trained, and got to be as strong as his own men, just waiting for  
the day that he came to them, where they would get their revenge. Of course, since Frieza  
died around the same time as most of his men, it was easy to rebuild his empire in Hell. Of  
course, the Saiya-jin had some good generals, and strong warriors. What ensued, was a long  
war with no side really winning. Of course, no Saiya-jin was as strong as Frieza, and so he  
went along with his armies in crucial battles, just to tip the scales in their favor.  
"All right, get the men ready. We can't let them defeat us, we've already lost too  
many men in their last assault. Have the Ginyu returned yet?"  
"No sir, but we've already--" Zarbon was cut short, after a ki blast from the air  
incinerated him where he stood.  
"What?" Freiza said, surprised. Had the Saiya-jin's attacked already? He looked up.  
No, not the Sayai-jins. But a Saiyan.  
"Frieza." Vegeta said with a notable smile on his face. "Long time no see."  
"Wha--Vegeta?" Frieza said surprised. A smile came to his face. "So, I see you've  
finally come to join us. Tell me, how did you stay alive for this long?"  
Vegeta only looked at him. "You seem to be doing well, Frieza. Your doing just like  
you did in life. Unfortunatly, Hell is for suffering. Obviously someone is asleep at the  
switch, but I don't mind. I'll take it upon myself to be your judge."  
Freiza laughed out loud at this. "Oh really? I seem to recall you dying, the last   
time we met. Are you sure want to fight me? Why not join me? Your father has taken command  
of the Saiya-jin, and proves to be a menace to my weakened empire."  
Vegeta smiled. "Your father gave me trouble. Right before I killed him."  
"What?" Freiza said. "What are you talking about?"  
"Before I came here, I stopped by to check up on Cold. It seems he's been dealing   
with the buricracy of your empire. Unfortunate that he didn't take this time to train. He  
died far to quickly for me to even break a sweat."  
"What? How dare you?!" Freiza cursed. "It seems your still unruly, even in death.   
I'll just have to kill you again, it seems."  
Vegeta was waiting for this. It was time to avenge his planet. He moved with blinding  
speed towards Frieza, but slow enough for him to know what was comming. One punch to Frieza's  
head sent him flying backwards several yards, the life knocked out of him.  
"Well, that was rather anti-climactic, but enjoyable, nonetheless."  
Freiza's men were too scared to move. Just as well. Vegeta flyed off, just in time  
for the Saiya-jin to finish them off.  
  
***  
  
The Earth would be destroyed at this rate. Goku looked at Gohan, ready for an attack  
at any moment. They were still equal at Super Saiya-jin level 2. Gohan couldn't seem to   
handle this.  
"Damn you!" Gohan cried, "It seems I'm still being to nice to you. But no more!" He  
reverted to his normal form. Goku thought he might be giving up, until he figured out what  
he was really doing.  
When training with Kaio-Shin, Gohan learned how to become a new type of Saiyan. They  
caled it Mystic Saiya-jin. it was very mysterious, but also very powerfull. And unfortunatly,  
Goku didn't have that technique. However, he did have another one. It was his only shot.   
Goku began to raise his ki like he had only done on isolated incidents.   
"HWAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled, his ki blasting a crater into the ground. Gohan wasn't  
at his mystical stage yet, so he couldn't attack Goku while he powered up to Super Saiya-jin  
level 3. Goku honestly didn't know who would be the stronger warrior in this battle, and he  
feared the answer.  
  
  
  
Note from the author (again): No, I don't know how strong Pan is in GT, so I made her as  
strong as Kiivicks. Now I said Kiivicks power level was 550,000, and this may seem a little  
low for Pan, but Kiivicks probably did some training while he left Earth for that breif  
period, and he trained hard, abeing inspired by the force of Super Saiya-jin. And still, Pan  
is a bit stronger. So hey, it works out. Keep reading! 


	8. Escape

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 8: Escape  
  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Goku yelled, creating an explosion of ki, and sending rocks and  
dust flying away from him. He hadn't powered up to SSJ3 for a long time, and almost forgot  
about how taxing it could be. But it was the only option. Gohan had already acended to mystic  
Sayia-jin, and there would be no chances taken now.  
There was a bright flash of light, and when dimmed down enough to be looked at, Goku  
had gone Super Saiya-jin level 3. His hair grew down to his waste, his face narrowed, and  
looked more primal, and his muscles bulged out ever so slightly. With that, came a surge of  
power; a feeling like no other. One of total freemdom and power.  
Gohan changed to. Goku couldn't tell what it felt like, but there were a few visible  
changes. His hair became darker, and more stiff. His face took on a more menacing look, whi-  
ch was somewhat appropriate, considering his new allegiance. And his ki boosted upwards   
dramatically.  
Goku would have to be carefull in this battle. Their powers were so high that even a  
slight mistake could destroy this planet. He looked at Gohan, who looked back. There was a  
short wait, like always. Just to get an appropriate measure of your opponents power. Finally,  
Gohan was ready, and he attacked.  
His speed was incredible! He zipped behing Goku before he knew what was going on, and  
one kick sent him flying high into the air. Goku tried to turn around, only to see Gohan  
punch him in the head. Goku went flying again, and eventually landed in a small mountain,  
completely leveling it to the ground. Just as Goku got to his feet, a small yet devastating  
ki blast sent him back into the ground, shredding the top half of his gi, and almost rendering  
him uncontious.  
"Damn..." he managed, "I have to start taking this seriously or I'm dead. Gohan's too  
powerfull an opponent to go easy on." Goku put his two fingers to his forehead, appeared  
behind Gohan, and punched him with a lot of strength and speed. And Gohan caught it!  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You're far too predictable father!" Gohan laughed, and with that, he  
kicked his father higher into the air.  
  
***  
  
Satan stood up on shakey feet, comming out of the rubble of what was once a wall. A  
brick wall. It reminded him of the time at the cell games. Of course, that was long ago. He  
looked around and saw that he had been hit far away from that blue little goon, Pilaf. Now  
would probably be a good time to make a getaway.  
Suddenly, Satan stopped. He heard the click of a gun, and saw two men in uniforms.   
They must have worked for Pilaf. One of them spoke: "By orders of pilaf, you are hearby under  
arrest. Please come quietly, Satan."  
"Whoa, okay, I'll go. Just put that thing down." said Satan, putting his hands up.  
The guard lowered his gun. "Haha, idiot!" Satan kicked the gun from his hand, and punched   
the guard in the face. The other one, who was a pompus man was caught by surprise, and while  
getting out his gun, Satan leaped into the air, kicking him in the head.  
"Haha, I'm the strongest man in the world! No one cna beat me, hahahahaha!"  
The fat guard got up and reached for his gun. "Big mistake." he said, aiming at Satan.  
"Crap!" cried Satan, and he hit the ground.  
"Transform into chocolate!"  
The guard with the gun was hit by a strange ray, and transformed into a bar of choc-  
olate. What? A big, fat pink creature came out of the air, picked it up, and began to munch  
on it.  
"Mr.Buu!" cried Satan, going over to hug his savior. "Thank you thank you thank you."  
"Don't hurt Satan." Buu said angrily to the other guard. He just ran.  
"But wait. Why didn't you fall under Pilaf's spell?" Satan asked.  
"I'm not sure. I think it's because of my magic. The Dragonballs must not have the  
same sort of effect on me like everyone else. Anyways, I'm glad to see your alright."  
"Yeah. But come on, we have to save Pan! She's probably being killed by that strange  
alien! Come on!"  
Buu didn't understand what was going on, but hi put Satan on his back and flew away.  
  
  
**  
  
Kiivicks had to commend himself. He was fighting a stronger opponent and doing it  
very well, too. He had been fighting with Pan for about a half hour, and using every strategy  
in the book, had made her waste a lot of energy, while he conserved his. But even at this  
rate she was too strong, and every time she scored a hit, it just added up. Eventually, he  
would drop from exauhstion.  
He had just recently smashed her into the ground. Only thing was, she wasn't comming  
back up. Had he killed her? No, that was impossible. Kiivicks lowered himself to the ground,  
when suddenly it smashed open from under him and up came Pan, slightly irate.  
"Damn!" Kiivicks cried, as he tried to avoid her attack. It was too late, she punched  
him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could even catch his breath,  
she began to pummel him, breaking a few bones while she was at it. Kiivicks was helpless now.  
He fell to the ground limply, and above him, Pan was laughing. He had failed his mission.  
Suddenly, something happened. Pan disapeared. But Kiivicks could hardly even crank  
his neck, so he just lie on the hard ground. Then, a giant pink monster assalted him  
"AAAAAH!" he cried in surprise, although it didn't seem hostile.  
"Satan, he's hurt. I'll heal him."  
"Be carefull, Mr. Buu. He's probably plotting something."  
This Buu creature put his two hands above Kiivicks, worked them around, and suddenly  
kiivicks' wounds and broken bones were healed! He got up.  
"Thank you," he said to Buu, "And I saved your life when Pilaf wanted you executed!  
You owe me!" he cried out to Satan.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry."  
Buu looked at the two of them, and held up a jellybean. "I don't think it'd be safe  
to restore Pan to normal. At least, not yet. She's still evil."  
"Well, we have to look after her. Mr.Buu, can you hang on to her?"  
"Sure thing!" Buu complied. He dropped the jellybean into his pants.  
"Aaargh, not there!" Satan cried.  
Buu looked confused but took her out and put her in his mouth.  
"What are you doing? Don't eat her!"  
"Don't worry, I won't swallow. I can control my eating."  
"No, you can't! You've been saying that for the past 10 years and I spent a fortune  
on your food bills. Now spit her out and put her in your pocket."  
Buu spit her out. "I don't have any pockets, so..." The pink creature grabbed a hold  
of his stomach, pulled it out, and made a rip in it, similar to a pouch of a kangaroo, and  
put Pan in. The rip then closed up.  
Kiivicks let out a sigh. "Now then, would you two mind telling me what's going on?  
Clearly I'm missing something here." He said, looking at Buu with fascination.  
Satan offered to clear things up, and began to talk.  
  
***  
  
It was time to go. Vegeta had already killed Frieza and Cold (he couldn't find Koola,  
however) and had completed his buisness here. The only reason he wanted to go to Hell was to  
get his revenge finally, and escape. Had he gone to heaven, he may not have wanted to leave.  
But the question of escaping hell was not one with an easy answer. He had an idea,  
but if it didn't work, he would be here for a long time.  
After the whole Majin Buu afair, Vegeta questioned the various Z warriors, just to  
get all the details on what had happened. As it turned out, there was a point at which both  
Piccolo and Gotenks had trapped themselves in the room of spirit and time with Buu. However,  
Buu managed to escape when he yelled loudly (this part seemed stupid to Vegeta), but it did  
work. Gotenks tried it also, and did it after powering up to SSJ3. Now it was clearly a long  
shot, but Vegeta had the power to go SSJ3 now. And if he was lucky, then the room of spirit  
and time would have the same basic proporties of hell. And that, would be his ticket out of  
here.  
Vegeta found a remote region of hell. He didn't want any distractions. There, he  
began his power up. Without consciously doing it, he went into Super Saiya-jin mode. But he  
kept rising his ki. Soon the ground was shaking, there was a distant rumbling which became  
a loud thunder. The yellow aura surrounded Vegeta and got bigger.  
"HIAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled out, causing an explosion of ki, sending the surrounding  
rocks and such flying. He pushed his ki up as far as it would go, and finally, it was done.  
For the second time, Vegeta had gone SUper Saiya-jin 3. "Now to get out of this hell hole."  
Vegeta said with a grin on his face.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was getting sloppy, which was just what Goku wanted him to do. Goku began to  
fight slower, weaker, and with less style, which led to Gohan becoming overconfident. Then,  
when he sent a punch Goku's way, Goku fell to the ground, held himself up by two hands, and  
sent his feet flying into Gohan's face. From there on, it was a downwards spiral for Gohan.  
He was loosing the fight now.  
"Damn you!" Gohan yelled, attacking his father. Goku blocked his attacks and count-  
ered them with ease now. Evidently SSJ3 was stronger than a mystical Saiya-jin. He must have  
had doubts about fighting his own son earlier, but they had vanished now.  
"You overestimated yourself, Gohan." Goku instructed his son, "That's one of the  
biggest mistakes a warrior can make."  
Gohan cursed at this. "You're right. But I won't be beaten. Not by you, father." He  
smiled and began to chuckle, making Goku uneasy. Ten he got into a stance that Goku knew  
so well.  
"KA-ME-HA--" he began.  
"No! Stop it Gohan, you'll blow up the planet!"  
"ME--"  
"Damn!" Goku flew up into the air, just in time for Gohan to adjust his aim.  
"HAAAA!!!" Gohan fired out a huge blast of ki at incredible speeds. Goku couldn't  
dodge, indeed he couldn't do anything. But he wouldn'ty let it hit him.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" he souted out, and sent an equally impressive blast Gohans way. The  
two titanic blasts clashed, head on, and created an explosion that shook the planet. Both  
father and son poured all their energy into it, focusing, and trying to outdo the other. At  
first Goku thought he might loose, when Gohan didn't seem to relent, but finally, he could  
sense the wavering in his power. With that, he poured all his power into it, and his blast  
tore through his sons, and hit Gohan dead on.  
The impact of such ki sent Gohan deep into the Earth. He tried to hold the blast and  
keep it from blowing up, but he failed. There was a gigantic explosion that shook Goku, and  
could probably have been heard from around the world. But in the end, Gohan took the worst of  
it. Goku was sure he had won.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was ready. All he had to do was shout. But that wouldn't be enough, he had to  
push his ki to the top, even for SSJ3. He powered up even more, and felt his body strained   
to the ultimate.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, not able to hear his own voice over his powering up.  
But he had to keep going. He had to stop Chill, for killing him. For stealing his power. For  
humiliating him.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Vegeta continued to yell when he got light headed. He heard  
a gigantic rip, and saw a tear in the dimension, right in front of him. He had done it, but  
he felt sick. All his energy was drained. He barely felt like he could even walk. But he had  
to. If he didn't, he would collapse and be finished off by one of the creatures in hell. And  
then, there would be no returning. He walked to the portal which seemed to be growing instead  
of shrinking, but it was too hard. Every step felt like it would kill him. He was sure he  
had reverted back to his normal self. And then, on the threshold of the portal, he felt him-  
self blacking out. He leaped forwards, and lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Goku examined the crater he had made. It was a mile in every direction, and in the  
dead center of it was Gohan, out cold. It was a good thing, too. It was one of the hardest  
battles Goku had ever fought, and he was feeling exausted, but he retained his SSJ3 form.  
He suddenly remembered Satan and Kiivicks. Satan was in danger with Pilaf, and   
Kiivicks was a danger to this whole planet. He had to get back, but just as he prepared to  
take off, he saw two figures comming towards him. He couldn't see them yet, but he could tell  
by their ki. It was Goten and Trunks. Super Saiya-jin already, and they didn't look like they  
wanted to talk, either. Goku sighed, and got ready for what would be an even more difficult  
fight. And he wasn't even 100%. 


	9. Hell on Earth

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 9: Hell on Earth.  
  
  
"Nnngh, what...what happened?" Vegeta asked. He was lying on polished floor, and  
instantly recognized the green face staring at him. It was Dende. He leaped to his feet and  
looked around himself. He was on Kami tower, Dende must have just healed him. "It worked.  
Haha, it worked! I escaped from Hell!" he laughed triumphantly. Dende wasn't so happy.  
"Vegeta, do you realise what you've done?" he asked angrily.  
"Yes, I escaped from what should have been eternal torment." Vegeta said, still happy  
with the fact that it worked. Indeed, he had impressive skills. He would like to try them out  
Kakarotto.  
"No!" Dende shouted, surprising Vegeta. "By opening that rift, you've just given   
everybody in hell a free ticket back to this mortal coil!"  
"So that means that...everyone in Hell is on Earth again? Didn't this happen before?"  
"Yes, but that was reversable. This time we're in deep trouble, the only way to send  
them back is to kill them again!"  
"Well, I'll just have to fix my mistake, won't I?" Vegeta said, and began to fly off.  
"Wait, Vegeta, there's something else you should know."  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
"Pilaf has taken control over the planet, and all the normal people are now bound by  
his will. All but the exeption of myself, Mr.Popo, Goku, Satan, Mr.Buu, and an alien named  
Kiivicks."  
"What? How did Kakarotto escape from this?"  
"He was off planet at the time. He's already got his hands full, you have to deal   
with all the powerfull creatures from hell first, though."  
Vegeta snorted. "All right. I only hope Kakarotto can last on his own."  
  
***  
  
"I can't last much longer on my own!" Goku cried. Goten and Trunks were very power-  
full enimies, but together, at their full potential, they were overwhelming. Plus, Goku still  
had to rest from Gohan's assault. But if he could just subdue these two, he could make it to  
Pilaf. But with the way things were going, it didn't seem too likely.  
  
***  
  
The fact that Hell was literaly on Earth was made apperant very soon to the population  
of the planet. The most obvious fact were the sudden numbers of Zombies. Many souls had  
returned to their own bodies, escaped their graves, and began to wreak havoc.  
  
***  
  
After some searching on Earth for Goku, Broily bumped into Bojack. Intrigued by the  
Super Saiya-jin, Bojack initiated an attack. The battle lasted almost two hours, when Bojack  
was incinerated. The planets damage was far more extensive, however.  
  
***  
  
History does repeat itself. The entire Third Reich came back from the dead once again,  
this time headed for Satan city. Pilaf, having all of his ki warriors out, dispached the  
regular army. While better equiped, Hitler's men had superior numbers, which led to a long,  
drawn out, old fashioned war.  
  
***  
  
Citizens watching television at 5:00 pm had their programs interrupted, to show an  
emrgency broadcast. Cell had once again stormed a TV station, and announced that once again,  
he would be holding the Cell games, only he would wait 40 hours until it began. He called   
the Earth's strongest warriors to try and kill him (Specifically Goku) or he promised that  
like before, he would blow up the planet.  
  
***  
  
The origional Ginyu force had appeared on Earth, and decided what better way to   
celebrate their freedom by taking it over? They began to cause severe amounts of trouble.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo Daimao (way the hell stronger now) fused with Slug, creating one bad assed  
namek warrior.  
  
***  
  
Babidi and Dabura began searching for Buu, this time to put him away for good. They  
started killing people, in their long search.  
  
***  
  
The entire Saiya-jin race, along with all of Frieza's men were brought to Earth, and  
continued their war there, killing millions of innocent people.  
  
***  
  
Goku was breathing hard, Goten and Trunks were not. This was a bad sign. Goku really  
didn't know how he would handle this. They always attacked one after the other, not giving  
Goku a chance to breath, even though he was in Super Saiya-jin level 3.  
Suddenly there was a flash of movement, as Goten raced towards his father; Goku   
blocked the first attackes, when Trunks attacked from behind. Gokue used lots of energy to  
send a ki blast Gotens' way, to keep him subdued for a while. Trunks fought with fury, match-  
ing Goku just long enough for Goten to blast a kamehameha Goku's way. Goku doged it, just to  
run into Trunks, who scored several hits.  
The battle continued like this for a while.  
  
***  
  
After about an hour of wasted time, Kiivicks was filled in on everything there was  
to know, starting from the Cell games, all the way up to now. It was mind boggling, the  
adventures these mear Earthlings had. It was a surprise that this planet was still in one  
piece after all it had been through.  
"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Kiivicks asked.  
"Well, we'll have to find Goku." Satan said. "He'll get us out of this. Mr.Buu, do  
you think you can find him?"  
"Sure." said buu, already flying away. Satan and Kiivicks stood together in a long  
ackward silence, until Buu came back, only five minutes later. "Somethings happening." he  
said.  
Buu explained the unexpected return of all the creatures of hell suddenly poping into  
this plane, although he didn't know all the details himself. Kiivicks was intrigued.  
"So, mass terror is erupting all over the planet?" he asked. Buu just nodded his   
head. "Well then, it seems I may not have to worry about my mission after all."  
"We won't be able to stop this on our own." sadi Buu, "And no one on Earth can help  
us, since their all under Pilaf's controll, although I'd bet Kami-Sama was unaffected by the  
spell, just like me."  
"Really? So we have a place to hide out?" Satan asked eagerly. "What are we waiting  
for, then? Let's go!"  
"Kami-Sama?" Kiivicks echoed.  
"God." the other two replied.  
"What? Are you serious? I'll have to see this for myself." Seconds later, they were  
in the sky, headed for Dende's palace.  
  
***  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, sending a giant ball of ki hurling towards the android,  
super 13. The attack hit dead on, turning the android into slag. Vegeta only smiled. The  
first battle with the android was almost impossible, and yet here he single handidly defeated  
it. He had come a long ways. But there was little time to boast, he still had lots of work  
to do.  
Vegeta took off into the air, trying to sense other high powers. Eventually, he  
caught three of them together. Intruigued, he set off in that direction. This wasn't so bad,  
he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Goku couldn't win this one. Goten and Trunks were exauhsted as well, but even if he  
did stop them, Pilaf could just keep sending men, like Piccolo or Ubuu. He had to escape from  
this battle, not only to save himself, but to get to kami-Sama's Palace. He had felt a   
sudden explosion of a million different ki's all over the planet, and wanted answers to that.  
Trunks suddenly charged towards him, catching Goku off guard. He relentlessly   
attacked until Goten came to back him up. The two teenage warriors combined their assault on  
Goku, who had no choice of counterattack. That is, until he found a fatal flaw in Goten. He  
had trained with Goten on many occasions, and knew all of his flaws. Evidently, he hadn't  
worked them out yet. Good thing.  
Goten thrust forward with a hit that would have devastated Goku, but he evaded it.  
While his weight was still propelling him foreward, Goku slammed downwards with his elbow,   
getting Goten behind the head, sending him to the ground, which was a long ways down.  
Trunks was surprised, which gave Goku less than a second to attack the other fighter.  
It was all he needed. He hurled towards Trunks, hitting him with everything he had, and even  
though Goku was to tired to keep going at 100%, he was still a Super Saiya-jin level 3, which  
made him much stronger. Now that he was on the offensive, he could use all his little tricks  
that he had gathered over the years. It wasn't long beore he overcame Trunks, and pounded him  
downwards as well.  
Goten and Trunks got up, and were visibly shaken. They also seemed to doubt their  
chances of victory over Goku. The two looked at each other, and seemed to be talking. Goku  
wondered what they were speaking to each other about, until he saw a movement that was un-  
mistakable.  
The two got into a ridiculous looking position (well, to a normal person. Goku didn't  
think so), and outstreached their hands to each other, and shouted out: "FU--"  
They then turned their hands and pointed them the opposite directions, doing some  
footwork on the side. "SHION!" they cried.  
"Oh NO!" Goku yelled to himself, as he sped to the ground, desperate to stop the pro-  
cess from being completed. But he was to late. Goten and Trunks finished it iin one movement,  
but turning the tops of their heads towards each other, at touching their fingertips to each  
other. "HAAA!" They yelled. Goku was too late.  
There was a bright flash of light, and Goku was blinded for a second. When he cleared  
his eyes, he looked down, and instead of seeing Goten and Trunks, he saw one warrior. The  
end result of fushion between the two. Gotenks.  
"Haha!" Gotenks laughed, pointing his hand to Goku and then making a 'peace' sign  
with it. "I hope you're ready to die today!"  
Goku slapped himself on the forehead. He should have seen this comming. Now he was  
in trouble.  
  
***  
  
"Entering Earth's atmosphere, Lord Chill." a bridge officer on board of Chill's own  
personal spaceship said.  
"Exellent." said Chill, already anticipating what to see on the planet. According to  
reports, Kiivicks had failed his mission, and had been abducted by the Super Saiya-jin. But  
Chill wasn't so upset, as he was intrigued. So there were more than one Super Saiya-jin, were  
there? Then he would take great pride in kiling each and every one of them by himself, and  
drinking their blood. With his newfound power gathered from Vegeta, he was now undisputedly  
the strongest creature in the Universe. At least, as far as he and his men were concerned.  
Earth may prove differently. He got out of his chair, and looked down on the bridge officer.  
"Prepare for landing." 


	10. Defeat of the legendary Super Saiya-jin

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 11: Good news and bad news  
  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled, as he outstreched his hand towards Gotenks. The  
fused warrior didn't have a witty retort to this. The huge ball of raw ki was hurled towards  
the young fighter, but Gotenks was too fast for this. He leaped over the attack at the last  
instant.  
"Hahahahaha! Is that all you have pops? Just give it up a--" he cut himself off. His  
opponent was gone. What...?  
In an instant Gotenks was sent pumeling towards the ground. Vegeta had used the big  
bang attack mearly as a distraction, and got a good hit in. Gotenks was quite literally six  
feet under (no, he wasn't dead), and exploded his ki in fury. The ground around him was   
obliterated.  
Vegeta couldn't give him any time to launch another offensive. He began to throw ki  
balls at random around the area Gotenks was in. It was a classic technique used by warriors  
of all class. Basically, let the enemy tire themselves out trying to dodge all the attacks,  
which was impossible anyways. A few would always hit your opponent, and it was demoralizing.  
"Vegeta! Don't waste your strength! Gotenks is still too powerfull!" Goku yelled to  
friend. But Vegeta either couldn't, or wouldn't listen. He was too absorbed in the fight.  
Suddenly, doom was spelled for Vegeta as a gigantic ki blast was sent back towards  
Vegeta. The Saiya-jin cursed and moved out of the way just in time. Gotenks emerged from the  
dust, looking relatively unharmed.  
"What?!?" Vegeta cried out. Gotenks smiled, and gave him a 'peace' sign. But, of  
course, he had no intention of peace. Instead, he was ready to finish Vegeta once and for  
all. He crouched down and struck a familiar position.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME--" he began.  
"Damn!" Vegeta cried. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this. He was too weak.   
Taking the blast was out of the question, he'd be destroyed. There was only one option. And  
he doubted the results would be good.  
"HAAAA!!!" Gotenks yelled, and sent a kamehameha Vegeta's way. Vegeta just looked at  
the giant ball of ki grimly for a second, and then poured all his energy into one mighty  
attack.  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
***  
  
Zombies were bizzare opponents. There were billions of them, their power was nil (in  
ki standards, anyways), and yet, they always seemed more than eager to attack Kiivicks. With  
one small blast, he could destroy thousands of them, providing they were in one location.  
The only unsettling thing about them was the stench. They had the smell of the dead  
all over them, and after being around them for several hours, watching their bodies explode  
like grapes, Kiivicks felt sick. He had to get away from them, if only for a second. He flew  
several thousand feet up. The air was cold here, and very refreshing. He enjoyed it only for  
a few seconds, however, since mini-buu flew up to him with it's small little arms crossed.  
"You're supposed to be helping earth, not going for a joy ride."  
"Shut up for just a second!" Kiivicks snapped. He was tired of the little monster  
and his attitude. "I need some air, can't stand the smell of those stinking corpses."  
"Oh, you should have said so." said Buu. His hands did a little dance, and with a  
small pop, there was a clothes pin in his hands.  
"What?" Kiivicks asked in wonder. "Is this a joke?"  
"Hahahahaha!" Mini-Buu laughed. "Yeah! A good one, huh?!?! Hahahaha!" The pint sized  
magical being laughed hysterically at it's own bad joke. Kiivicks cursed.  
"Okay, okay," Buu said after he finally calmed down, "How about I turn all the dead  
zombies into candy and eat them once you kill them? At least that way you won't have to look  
at them."  
Kiivicks wondered what would encourage this thing to eat a rotting zombie, but he   
said nothing. "All right, let's go."  
  
  
***  
  
Buu flew swiftly towards the two ki's he felt. They were both getting weaker, one  
more than the other. If he didn't hurry, he might be too late. He poured on the speed, as he  
blasted across the landscape.  
  
***  
  
After approximately 10 seconds, Vegeta knew he had no chance of beating Gotenks. He  
simply didn't have enough experience as Super Saiya-jin 3. After a tense minute of pouring  
his energy into his Final Flash, he let up and fell to the ground. The Kamehameha went harm-  
lessly into orbit.  
Vegeta landed on the ground, collapsed to his knees, and reverted back to his normal  
form. He was exauhsted. Spent too much energy too quickly. Gotenks laughed overhead, and   
began to throw ki attacks at Vegeta. He was too random, and Vegeta managed to dodge them, but  
his legs were beyond tired, and were on the verge of collapse. But...no! He couldn't loose  
to this arrogant little pipsqueek! And kakarotto...he still had to beat him in their fight.  
He couldn't loose!  
Unfortunatly, Gotenks finally scored a hit, after Vegeta got too tired to move. It  
hit the older warrior in the back, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Vegeta cursed,   
Gotenks laughed, and Goku felt his heart sink. Vegeta had failed. And there was no one else  
who could help them. But he felt his spirits rise as fast as they had fallen. He could feel  
the familiar ki of someone not warped by Pilaf. It was Buu!  
"Vegeta, hang on a second. Help is on the way." Goku said to Vegeta.  
"Are you mad, Kakarotto?" Vegeta grunted. He was hurt bad. "We're already doomed. No  
one is comming."  
"Trust me." Goku smiled.  
Gotenks was having the time of his life. He laughed out loud as he taunted his fallen  
opponents. But his boasting was buying them time. Vegeta tried to stand up, but fell backward.  
His energy was completely depleated.  
"Haha, don't try anything, old man!" Gotenks laughed. "I promise, I'll make this  
quick." With those words said, he began to charge up his ki. Goku could sense Buu was pain-  
fully close now, but in a few seconds, it would be over. Gotenks had won!  
Then, something unexpected happened. As The fused warrior was about to launch the   
ball of energy down, he poped into two seperate warriors, and the energy was lost.  
"What?" Goten said surprised.  
"The fusion...it must have worn off!" Trunk exclaimed. "But it doesn't matter. We  
can still take these two. Their almost dead anyways."  
Goten laughed at this. "Allright, let's do it."  
The two warriors were about to swoop down and deliver the coup de grace upon their  
fathers, when a blast of ki hit Trunks, and sent him painfully to the ground. Goten turned  
to see Buu hovering in the air. This was not good.  
"Hey, Goten! Kick his ass!" Trunks yelled to his friend. Goten just looked at Buu.  
He was full of energy, and Goten was tired.  
"Uh...I'm gonna let you off easy this time!" He yelled to Goku and Vegeta. With that,  
he blasted off.  
"What?!?!" Trunks yelled. "That...That coward!!! He can't leave me like this! This  
isn't fair!"  
"Hey, Buu. Your timing is perfect." Goku said weakly.  
"You're hurt." Buu said. "Here, let me help." The magical being put his hands over  
Goku's battered body and an instant later, Goku was healed. He lept to his feet.  
"Wow, that feels great!" He said. You'd better help Vegeta, though." Vegeta couldn't  
move. His whole body was numb. Luckily, Buu healed him as well. The three then walked up to  
Trunks, who was clutching his bloodied arm.  
"Well. What are we supposed to do now?" Goku asked. "And Buu, why aren't you a servant  
to Pilaf by now?"  
Buu quickly explained how the Dragonballs didn't apply to him. Vegeta said nothing.  
  
***  
  
Chill always thought of himself as pretty much the strongest thing in the universe.  
But now...now that he had both the combined power of Vegeta and Broily mixed with his own,  
he realised how limited his vision was. He could destroy entire star systems if he so chose  
to! Such untameable power was almost overwhelming, but he remained reserved as ever. Right  
now, he wanted to punish the planet Earth for it's crimes. And he had a great idea.  
There only way to punish a planet was to scar it. He flew upwards, almost until he   
found himself in space. He looked at the planet Earth. So beutiful and peacefull. Well, he'd  
put an end to that. With that final thought, Chill began to power up...  
  
***  
  
"So what exactly do you intend to do with me?" Trunks asked defiantly. Goku looked  
at Vegeta, like he might have the answers. He didn't  
"How should I know? If we leave him, he'll eventaully find Goten and come back after  
us. But we can't take him with us, either. He'll make too much trouble!"  
"I think I have an idea." Buu piped in. "I'll do to him like I did to Pan. Turn him  
into a piece of candy."  
This made everyone silent. It sounded like a plan. Unexpected, but a plan nonetheless.  
"Alright, go for it." Goku said. Trunks never even had time to object.  
  
As soon as trunks was done with, there was time for a brief counsel. The biggest   
question was to decide what the next move would be. Vegeta quickly filled Goku in on what  
was happening. Goku was surprised.  
"So you're the cause of all this?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Even so, Vegeta, you shouldn't have escaped from the afterlife like that. The rules  
are there for a reason, and there will be consequences."  
"I'm aware. And normally I wouldn't have done it, but this was something I had to do."  
Goku left it at that.  
"Well, I"m not sure, but I think I can gather the Dragonballs by teleporting. Their  
power is drained from the casting of a wish, but it's still there."  
"What good will that do, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked. "We won't be able to cast another  
wish for a year. It's useless to waste time like that."  
"But you're forgetting, we get two wishes from the dragonballs. Remember when Dende  
granted them that ability."*  
"If that's so, then why didn't Pilaf get two wishes?"  
Goku was stumped. It didn't make sense, but he could tell by the faint power that  
there was still a wish to be had. He'd have to ask Dende about it later. He told them to go  
off and to keep control of Earth as best they could. He, in the meantime, was off.  
  
***  
  
Kiivicks was dumfounded. How could a mear Saiya-jin have so much power? He looked at  
his opponent cautiously. This was a talented warrior.  
King Vegeta, leader of the Saiyaq-jin in the afterlife (and now, in life again) was  
far more powerfull than Kiivicks could have expected. He had done a small bit of research on  
him. His power level shouldn't have been more than 24,000 at his peak, and yet now he was  
standing up to Kiivicks. Or perhaps Kiivicks was just being careless, thinking this just   
another Saiya-jin and all.  
"HAAAAH!" THe King yelled, and in one brief instant, launched a ki ball towards  
Kiivicks.  
"Damn!" He yelled, and crossed his arms in front of him. Too late to dodge. The very  
impact of the blast rocked Kiivicks backwards. His gloves were shredded, and his arms felt  
numb. He didn't have time to recover.  
The Saiya-jin warrior attacked again, this time delivering a kick right to Kiivicks  
face. It knocked a few teeth out, and sent Kiivicks flying, again. By now, Kiivicks was tired  
of being pounded on by a monkey. He stopped himself in mid air, and began panting hard. He  
clutched his jaw in one hand and the the other go limp. He also began to float to the ground  
ever so slowly. He was done.  
The king sneered, and blasted towards him, ready to deliver the coup de grace. When  
he was only yards from his battered opponent, Kiivicks let out a roar, and charged forwards,  
punching the king in the stomach. Hard.  
The Saiya-jin sprawled onto the ground, wind knocked out of him. Kiivicks leaped into  
the air, and powered up. He only had a window of a few seconds.  
When he had gathered sufficient, ki, he sent out a very strong and devastating blast.  
The king was still realing from the unexpected assault, and jumped out of the way. Only par-  
tially, however. His left arm was badly wounded from the attack. Kiivicks cursed at the only  
partial hit.  
"Not bad." the king said, clutching his left arm. "Not bad at all."  
Kiivicks smiled, although it hurt to do so. "I might say the same to you. You're very  
strong...for a Saiya-jin, and all."  
The king chuckled. "That's your biggest problem. Everyone in Cold's army underestimates  
the power of a Saiya-jin warrior. It's always your biggest mistake."  
Kiivicks knew this was true. He had just done it. But it mattered little, he had   
already won the battle. This puny Saiya-jin couldn't stop him.  
"Perhaps your right. And perhaps your race is more than we always thought it to be.  
And perhaps, just perhaps, you're more honourable than I thought."  
The king solemly nodded, and began to power up. He knew he would be killed. But there  
was no greater glory to be achieved than to go down in battle. Like a true Saiyan warrior.  
He attacked. They fought. Seven minutes later, the king was dead.  
  
  
*Cell Saga 


	11. Good news and bad news

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 11: Good news and bad news  
  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled, as he outstreched his hand towards Gotenks. The  
fused warrior didn't have a witty retort to this. The huge ball of raw ki was hurled towards  
the young fighter, but Gotenks was too fast for this. He leaped over the attack at the last  
instant.  
"Hahahahaha! Is that all you have pops? Just give it up a--" he cut himself off. His  
opponent was gone. What...?  
In an instant Gotenks was sent pumeling towards the ground. Vegeta had used the big  
bang attack mearly as a distraction, and got a good hit in. Gotenks was quite literally six  
feet under (no, he wasn't dead), and exploded his ki in fury. The ground around him was   
obliterated.  
Vegeta couldn't give him any time to launch another offensive. He began to throw ki  
balls at random around the area Gotenks was in. It was a classic technique used by warriors  
of all class. Basically, let the enemy tire themselves out trying to dodge all the attacks,  
which was impossible anyways. A few would always hit your opponent, and it was demoralizing.  
"Vegeta! Don't waste your strength! Gotenks is still too powerfull!" Goku yelled to  
friend. But Vegeta either couldn't, or wouldn't listen. He was too absorbed in the fight.  
Suddenly, doom was spelled for Vegeta as a gigantic ki blast was sent back towards  
Vegeta. The Saiya-jin cursed and moved out of the way just in time. Gotenks emerged from the  
dust, looking relatively unharmed.  
"What?!?" Vegeta cried out. Gotenks smiled, and gave him a 'peace' sign. But, of  
course, he had no intention of peace. Instead, he was ready to finish Vegeta once and for  
all. He crouched down and struck a familiar position.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME--" he began.  
"Damn!" Vegeta cried. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this. He was too weak.   
Taking the blast was out of the question, he'd be destroyed. There was only one option. And  
he doubted the results would be good.  
"HAAAA!!!" Gotenks yelled, and sent a kamehameha Vegeta's way. Vegeta just looked at  
the giant ball of ki grimly for a second, and then poured all his energy into one mighty  
attack.  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
***  
  
Zombies were bizzare opponents. There were billions of them, their power was nil (in  
ki standards, anyways), and yet, they always seemed more than eager to attack Kiivicks. With  
one small blast, he could destroy thousands of them, providing they were in one location.  
The only unsettling thing about them was the stench. They had the smell of the dead  
all over them, and after being around them for several hours, watching their bodies explode  
like grapes, Kiivicks felt sick. He had to get away from them, if only for a second. He flew  
several thousand feet up. The air was cold here, and very refreshing. He enjoyed it only for  
a few seconds, however, since mini-buu flew up to him with it's small little arms crossed.  
"You're supposed to be helping earth, not going for a joy ride."  
"Shut up for just a second!" Kiivicks snapped. He was tired of the little monster  
and his attitude. "I need some air, can't stand the smell of those stinking corpses."  
"Oh, you should have said so." said Buu. His hands did a little dance, and with a  
small pop, there was a clothes pin in his hands.  
"What?" Kiivicks asked in wonder. "Is this a joke?"  
"Hahahahaha!" Mini-Buu laughed. "Yeah! A good one, huh?!?! Hahahaha!" The pint sized  
magical being laughed hysterically at it's own bad joke. Kiivicks cursed.  
"Okay, okay," Buu said after he finally calmed down, "How about I turn all the dead  
zombies into candy and eat them once you kill them? At least that way you won't have to look  
at them."  
Kiivicks wondered what would encourage this thing to eat a rotting zombie, but he   
said nothing. "All right, let's go."  
  
  
***  
  
Buu flew swiftly towards the two ki's he felt. They were both getting weaker, one  
more than the other. If he didn't hurry, he might be too late. He poured on the speed, as he  
blasted across the landscape.  
  
***  
  
After approximately 10 seconds, Vegeta knew he had no chance of beating Gotenks. He  
simply didn't have enough experience as Super Saiya-jin 3. After a tense minute of pouring  
his energy into his Final Flash, he let up and fell to the ground. The Kamehameha went harm-  
lessly into orbit.  
Vegeta landed on the ground, collapsed to his knees, and reverted back to his normal  
form. He was exauhsted. Spent too much energy too quickly. Gotenks laughed overhead, and   
began to throw ki attacks at Vegeta. He was too random, and Vegeta managed to dodge them, but  
his legs were beyond tired, and were on the verge of collapse. But...no! He couldn't loose  
to this arrogant little pipsqueek! And kakarotto...he still had to beat him in their fight.  
He couldn't loose!  
Unfortunatly, Gotenks finally scored a hit, after Vegeta got too tired to move. It  
hit the older warrior in the back, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Vegeta cursed,   
Gotenks laughed, and Goku felt his heart sink. Vegeta had failed. And there was no one else  
who could help them. But he felt his spirits rise as fast as they had fallen. He could feel  
the familiar ki of someone not warped by Pilaf. It was Buu!  
"Vegeta, hang on a second. Help is on the way." Goku said to Vegeta.  
"Are you mad, Kakarotto?" Vegeta grunted. He was hurt bad. "We're already doomed. No  
one is comming."  
"Trust me." Goku smiled.  
Gotenks was having the time of his life. He laughed out loud as he taunted his fallen  
opponents. But his boasting was buying them time. Vegeta tried to stand up, but fell backward.  
His energy was completely depleated.  
"Haha, don't try anything, old man!" Gotenks laughed. "I promise, I'll make this  
quick." With those words said, he began to charge up his ki. Goku could sense Buu was pain-  
fully close now, but in a few seconds, it would be over. Gotenks had won!  
Then, something unexpected happened. As The fused warrior was about to launch the   
ball of energy down, he poped into two seperate warriors, and the energy was lost.  
"What?" Goten said surprised.  
"The fusion...it must have worn off!" Trunk exclaimed. "But it doesn't matter. We  
can still take these two. Their almost dead anyways."  
Goten laughed at this. "Allright, let's do it."  
The two warriors were about to swoop down and deliver the coup de grace upon their  
fathers, when a blast of ki hit Trunks, and sent him painfully to the ground. Goten turned  
to see Buu hovering in the air. This was not good.  
"Hey, Goten! Kick his ass!" Trunks yelled to his friend. Goten just looked at Buu.  
He was full of energy, and Goten was tired.  
"Uh...I'm gonna let you off easy this time!" He yelled to Goku and Vegeta. With that,  
he blasted off.  
"What?!?!" Trunks yelled. "That...That coward!!! He can't leave me like this! This  
isn't fair!"  
"Hey, Buu. Your timing is perfect." Goku said weakly.  
"You're hurt." Buu said. "Here, let me help." The magical being put his hands over  
Goku's battered body and an instant later, Goku was healed. He lept to his feet.  
"Wow, that feels great!" He said. You'd better help Vegeta, though." Vegeta couldn't  
move. His whole body was numb. Luckily, Buu healed him as well. The three then walked up to  
Trunks, who was clutching his bloodied arm.  
"Well. What are we supposed to do now?" Goku asked. "And Buu, why aren't you a servant  
to Pilaf by now?"  
Buu quickly explained how the Dragonballs didn't apply to him. Vegeta said nothing.  
  
***  
  
Chill always thought of himself as pretty much the strongest thing in the universe.  
But now...now that he had both the combined power of Vegeta and Broily mixed with his own,  
he realised how limited his vision was. He could destroy entire star systems if he so chose  
to! Such untameable power was almost overwhelming, but he remained reserved as ever. Right  
now, he wanted to punish the planet Earth for it's crimes. And he had a great idea.  
There only way to punish a planet was to scar it. He flew upwards, almost until he   
found himself in space. He looked at the planet Earth. So beutiful and peacefull. Well, he'd  
put an end to that. With that final thought, Chill began to power up...  
  
***  
  
"So what exactly do you intend to do with me?" Trunks asked defiantly. Goku looked  
at Vegeta, like he might have the answers. He didn't  
"How should I know? If we leave him, he'll eventaully find Goten and come back after  
us. But we can't take him with us, either. He'll make too much trouble!"  
"I think I have an idea." Buu piped in. "I'll do to him like I did to Pan. Turn him  
into a piece of candy."  
This made everyone silent. It sounded like a plan. Unexpected, but a plan nonetheless.  
"Alright, go for it." Goku said. Trunks never even had time to object.  
  
As soon as trunks was done with, there was time for a brief counsel. The biggest   
question was to decide what the next move would be. Vegeta quickly filled Goku in on what  
was happening. Goku was surprised.  
"So you're the cause of all this?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Even so, Vegeta, you shouldn't have escaped from the afterlife like that. The rules  
are there for a reason, and there will be consequences."  
"I'm aware. And normally I wouldn't have done it, but this was something I had to do."  
Goku left it at that.  
"Well, I"m not sure, but I think I can gather the Dragonballs by teleporting. Their  
power is drained from the casting of a wish, but it's still there."  
"What good will that do, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked. "We won't be able to cast another  
wish for a year. It's useless to waste time like that."  
"But you're forgetting, we get two wishes from the dragonballs. Remember when Dende  
granted them that ability."*  
"If that's so, then why didn't Pilaf get two wishes?"  
Goku was stumped. It didn't make sense, but he could tell by the faint power that  
there was still a wish to be had. He'd have to ask Dende about it later. He told them to go  
off and to keep control of Earth as best they could. He, in the meantime, was off.  
  
***  
  
Kiivicks was dumfounded. How could a mear Saiya-jin have so much power? He looked at  
his opponent cautiously. This was a talented warrior.  
King Vegeta, leader of the Saiyaq-jin in the afterlife (and now, in life again) was  
far more powerfull than Kiivicks could have expected. He had done a small bit of research on  
him. His power level shouldn't have been more than 24,000 at his peak, and yet now he was  
standing up to Kiivicks. Or perhaps Kiivicks was just being careless, thinking this just   
another Saiya-jin and all.  
"HAAAAH!" THe King yelled, and in one brief instant, launched a ki ball towards  
Kiivicks.  
"Damn!" He yelled, and crossed his arms in front of him. Too late to dodge. The very  
impact of the blast rocked Kiivicks backwards. His gloves were shredded, and his arms felt  
numb. He didn't have time to recover.  
The Saiya-jin warrior attacked again, this time delivering a kick right to Kiivicks  
face. It knocked a few teeth out, and sent Kiivicks flying, again. By now, Kiivicks was tired  
of being pounded on by a monkey. He stopped himself in mid air, and began panting hard. He  
clutched his jaw in one hand and the the other go limp. He also began to float to the ground  
ever so slowly. He was done.  
The king sneered, and blasted towards him, ready to deliver the coup de grace. When  
he was only yards from his battered opponent, Kiivicks let out a roar, and charged forwards,  
punching the king in the stomach. Hard.  
The Saiya-jin sprawled onto the ground, wind knocked out of him. Kiivicks leaped into  
the air, and powered up. He only had a window of a few seconds.  
When he had gathered sufficient, ki, he sent out a very strong and devastating blast.  
The king was still realing from the unexpected assault, and jumped out of the way. Only par-  
tially, however. His left arm was badly wounded from the attack. Kiivicks cursed at the only  
partial hit.  
"Not bad." the king said, clutching his left arm. "Not bad at all."  
Kiivicks smiled, although it hurt to do so. "I might say the same to you. You're very  
strong...for a Saiya-jin, and all."  
The king chuckled. "That's your biggest problem. Everyone in Cold's army underestimates  
the power of a Saiya-jin warrior. It's always your biggest mistake."  
Kiivicks knew this was true. He had just done it. But it mattered little, he had   
already won the battle. This puny Saiya-jin couldn't stop him.  
"Perhaps your right. And perhaps your race is more than we always thought it to be.  
And perhaps, just perhaps, you're more honourable than I thought."  
The king solemly nodded, and began to power up. He knew he would be killed. But there  
was no greater glory to be achieved than to go down in battle. Like a true Saiyan warrior.  
He attacked. They fought. Seven minutes later, the king was dead.  
  
  
*Cell Saga 


	12. Prelude to Cataclysm

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 12: Prelude to cataclysm  
  
  
"Number five." Goku said with satisfaction. He had just pulled the fifth dragonball  
out a hole in the ground. Two more to go. He was making good time, too. Soon it would all be  
over. He put his fingers to his head and sensed for the power. The power of dragonballs. He  
found one, teleported, and was gone.  
  
***  
  
Between the two of them Vegeta and Buu managed to send many of the denzines of hell  
back to where they belonged. But despite a great success, they were both troubled. There was  
a power. It was faint and far off -the other side of the planet, in fact- and growing. There  
was something massing up it's power, and it was astronomically powerfull. Vegeta said nothing  
for a while, until the pressure became to great.  
"What the hell is that? It's stronger than anything I've ever felt before!" Buu was  
silent.  
"Could it be the evil Buu? Could he be back?"  
"No. We killed him on Kaio-Shin's planet. He's gone for good."  
"What about Janemba?"  
"He was defeated in hell."  
"Then what is it?"  
Buu was quiet for a moment. "It's something new. We'll need Goku for this one."  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit it, but without Kakarotto, he couldn't  
stop whatever this thing was. Even with the help of Buu.  
"We'll wait until he gets back. Until then, let's just do our job."  
They went off, but now they could only think of the power...  
  
***  
  
Soon. Soon Chill would punish this planet for what it had done to him and his family.  
For the embarrasment suffered. For the humiliation! It would pay dearly. He let his ki sky-  
rocket. He could have done what he planned on doing at any time. But no, this was to be  
dramatic. He had to exact his revenge perfectly. Soon...  
  
***  
  
Kiivicks was pleased with the fact that mini-buu could heal. It was great. No matter  
how mortally wounded he was, he could always get fixed right back up. But now the little  
monster had seemed preoccupied.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, after being healed.  
"Somethings wrong. Something bad will happen..."  
Something about the way The small monster said this unnerved Kiivicks. Buu was usually  
friendly, always ready with a joke, but he was cryptic. And Kiivicks could see that he was  
also very much afraid.  
  
***  
  
The sixth dragonball. Goku picked it up, with less satisfaction than the others.   
Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Theer was a power soemtwhere. And it was  
probably the strongest ever known. It was rare for Goku to be this shaken before a fight.  
Usually there was an anxiouty in him. But...this was all wrong. The power was just growing,  
completely unrestrained.   
He picked up the sixth dragonball, eager to finish his quest, and regroup with the  
others.  
  
***  
  
Pilaf sat in his throne. All his dreams had come true, and now something weird was  
happening. There were monsters going crazy all over the world, powerfull beings were fighting  
and destroying large parts of land. And now Pilaf had to make so many decisions! This wasn't  
nearly as easy as he thought it would be.  
He stood up and walked out the door and down the hall. All the people he passed bowed  
down without hesitation. He came to his balcony, and looked up. Only an hour ago it was a  
brilliant sunny day. Now it was grey, and very windy. The clouds gathered as a preminotion  
of bad things to come. He hated them for that. There was an uneasiness about him. And with all  
his power, being emperor of the entire planet, he still couldn't control the weather...  
  
***  
  
Vegeta had stopped his mission to kill all the creatures of hell. Something was now  
entirely wrong. The power he felt...it was undescribable. Even Buu had quieted, and just  
stood there.  
"Where the hell is Kakarotto?" Vegeta muttered nervously to himself. He had never  
once wanted Kakarotto's help in defeating an opponent, thinking himself capable, but this  
was different. Even with help, he wondered if it would be enough.  
  
***  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chill laughed maniacly. "Now, prepare yourself Earth. This is for  
my family, and the pain you caused us!" Chill streched out his two arms, pointing them both  
directly at the planet. He would make sure not to focus his ki blast. If he did, the planet  
would cease to be. But if he simply expelled it, it would explode violently, tearing up the  
planet, and leave Earth spinning out of orbit, until it either collided with the sun, or  
went off into space, getting colder and colder, until it froze like a block of ice. Either  
way, it would be painfull.  
"Die." Chill said quietly, and in that terrible moment, sent out his blast. From his  
hands, erupted a gigantic blast of blue energy. It caused the very air to ripple, and there  
was an audible rumble when it hit the Earth, even from so far up. Chill looked down. There  
was an brilliant explosion of fire, as the planet Earth entered the beggining of the end.  
  
***  
  
Kiivicks had only enough time to comprehend what was happening. The planet was quite  
seemingly exploding. He turned to see an explosion bigger than he had ever seen come his  
way. He was pretty sure he was screaming, but couldn't hear himself. And it didn't matter.  
He was dead within seconds.  
  
***  
  
Goku bent down to pick up the final dragonball, when there was an explosion that   
nearly deafened him. He looked to the horrizon to see a sea of fire comming his way. In an  
instant, he knew what had happened. It was Chill.  
"Shit!" He yelled. He grabbed up the dragonball. He could try and escape the blast,  
but if it was going to blow up the world, there was nowhere he could go. He focused and   
managed to find Vegeta's ki. Maybe, just maybe, the two of them could survive if they were  
together. Goku teleported away, just as the landscape around him errupted in an inferno.  
  
***  
  
"Good God..." Vegeta stammered. The ground beneath him rocked, and itr sounded like  
the entire planet was blowing up. He and Buu instinctively hit the ground. They waited a few  
seconds until they were sure they were safe. But what had happened?  
"What was that?" Vegeta yelled, which was barely heard over the boom of the explosion.  
"I don't know." Buu said. He didn't have any answers. Then Goku arrived on the scene.  
"Vegeta! Buu! Take my hand! We have to get to Dende!"  
"Kakarotto! What the hell is happening?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Just take my hand!" Goku yelled. Vegeta and Buu grabbed on, and a second later, they  
were gone.  
  
***  
  
Dende was petrified. Such carnage. Such horror. Such death. As the god of the planet,  
he had never experienced anything like this. Even when Buu killed everyone on the planet, it  
wasn't as bad. Now there were just enough people left on Earth to suffer. And it pained   
Dende.  
Goku, Vegeta and Buu arrived, via teleportation. They didn't waste time.  
"Dende!" Goku yelled. Even in the aftershock of the hollocaust, the rumbling was   
present. It would probably remain for a while. "Can the dragon fix this?"  
Dende wasn't receptive. Goku yelled again, but Mr.Popo explained how Dende was in a  
coma like state. It would take time for him to come out of it. If he came out. In the mean-  
time, the dragon could not be used.  
"Damn." Goku said defeated. What could the do now?  
"Kakarotto," Vegeta said. "We don't have very long before the planet is gone. I've  
destroyed my share of planets before, and I know what it's like." GOku was all ears.  
"First, there will be a lot of noise, and fire. We're going through that right now.  
Once it passes, there will start to be anomalies in the weather. It may get extremely cold,  
or terribly hot. The sky may go black, the rivers and seas will ram the coast with tidal   
waves, the-"  
"Stop!" Goku yelled. He couldn't take this. THey were already living in a nightmare.  
He didn't need the details. "What happens after that?"  
"Once the weather gets going for a while, the world will to two things. Either begin  
to slowly heat up until eventually, everything on the planet simply frys, or it will become  
a dead place. The sky will alternate between going black, and sunny. Eventually, it will   
get cold, and all life will simply die out. But it depends on which way the planet is head-  
ing. But if we're lucky, the planet might stay on course for a short while. That's 50% likely,  
and if we're lucky, it'll give us enough time to finish what we have to."  
"And what's that?" GOku asked, partialy knowing the answer.  
"To punish who is responsible. To find, and to stop Chill."  
Goku nodded solemly. "I'll sense his ki. We'll teleport there, and finish this."  
"I think I should stay behind." Said Buu. "If the planets dying, then I may be able  
to keep it alive a while longer. Besides, I probably won't be much of a help against Chill."  
Both Vegeta and Goku nodded, and without any words, teleported off, for the fight of their  
lives. 


	13. In the aftermath

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 13: In the Aftermath  
  
Upon the destruction of half the planet, billions of people died. Perhaps the only  
good thing to come out of Chill's savage attack, was that Pilaf was one of them. When he   
died, his power over the Earth vanished, and everyone went back to normal. Of course, that  
could do them little good now that their planet was dying.  
  
***  
  
Gohan woke up to pain. He could vaguely remember what had happened. Pilaf had managed  
to take control, and he was sent to kill his own father. He lost, luckily.  
Gohan tried to stand up, and managed to on very shakey legs. Then he noticed some-  
thing wrong. It seemed the entire planet was distantly rumbling. He looked up to see the sky  
dark. But he was sure it was still late afternoon. Something was wrong. But in his state, he  
couldn't do much about it. He needed healing. With a flash, he blasted off towards Kami's   
palace.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo, was in much better condition than his former student. As soon as he got  
control of himself again, he looked around. The planet...it was dying. He could feel it. And  
now, he could try and prevent it.  
He was about to blast off, when he heard a voice. It was cryptic, and inside his   
head. He had never heard it before, and yet it was familiar. And the person it was comming  
from was close. He landed in the deserted streets of a city, and looked around. There was no  
movement he could see. Then the voice again. It was saying something, but he didn't know what.  
Piccolo ran through the streets, determined to find the person who was talking to him, and   
he did, when he turned a corner. It was something he couldn't have expected. "...Father?"  
Piccolo had never seen his father. During his last seconds, the old tyrant had sent  
Piccolo off in an egg, hoping he would one day finish Goku. No, he hadn't seen his father  
before, but he knew him instantly.  
"Yes, son," The older Namek said in a soothing voice. "I have returned."  
Piccolo turned away. "I know why you're here. You want me to help me in your mad  
quest to rule the world. I'm sorry to say that I've come a long way from the confused infant  
you created so long ago."  
"Yes. I can see that now." Piccolo Daimao said disaprovingly. "I'm sad that my own  
son could not live up to what I expected him to." Piccolo was silent.  
"But just think! If we worked together, we could dominate Goku and all his puny little  
friends! I'm not quite as weak as you may think. I havn't wasted my time in the afterlife.  
I've been training, for the day I would make my triumphant return. And it has happened! Now,  
all I need is your hand, and we can be together in an all powerfull union! Father and son.  
It is perfect!"  
Piccolo scoffed at this. "I'm ashamed your even my father. You're mad plans will   
never work. And you won't convince me to help you."  
"Oh, my son...I'm so sorry you feel that way. I had thought better of you."  
"I'm not out to impress you." Piccolo sneered.  
"Well, I can't complete my goals without you, son." Piccolo Daimao said sadly. "And  
so, you see why you don't have a choice in the matter." He looked deep into his son's eyes.  
Piccolo didn't know what was being said. Until it was too late. Could it be that his  
father had learned how to hypnotise people? To take control of their minds? He tried to turn  
away, but found himself locked in a gaze with his mad father.  
"Son..." Piccolo Daimao said quietly. "Son, give me your hand...."  
Piccolo didn't want to. He couldn't. He mustn't! But...he no longer had any will of  
his own. He streached out his hand, and conected with his fathers. Piccolo Daimao smiled.  
  
***  
  
After Chill's attack, he decided to move on. The Earth would die, but he had time.   
Right now, he wanted to go down to the part of the planet that was intact, and kill it's   
pathetic inhabitants one at a time. It would be the perfect way of exacting his revenge to  
the fullest.  
  
***  
  
By the time Goku and Vegeta made it to where they had sensed Chill, he was long gone.  
"He's on the move." Vegeta said.  
"Then we'll just have to catch him." Goku said determindly.  
The two warriors blasted off in the direction of Chill.  
  
***  
  
When Gohan realised what had happened to Dende, he was more than concerned. Dende   
was completely motionless, eyes wide; he was in a comatose state. And he didn't look like he  
was going to recover soon. If he recovered.  
"What am I going to do now?" Gohan asked himself exasperated. He was almost out of  
breath from the fly up here. He was in serious need of healing.  
"If you wish to aid your friends on Earth, perhaps Karin has some sensu beans avail-  
able." Mr.Popo offered. Gohan's mood got a little bit better.  
"All right, thanks Mr.Popo. I hope Dende will be all right, but for now I have to   
aid my father. I can sense a power unlike any before." Mr.Popo nodded, and with that, Gohan  
left.  
  
***  
  
"He's close by." Vegeta said grimly. The two warriors had arrived on the streets of  
a large metropolitan city. There were bodies everywhere. Chill must have decided to finish  
off Earth's inhabitants in a more personal fashion. Goku said nothing.  
Suddenly, there was a small blip in the back of their minds. Chill was very close  
now. Without a word, the two blasted through the city, in search of the evil tyrant.  
  
***  
  
"Number 58." Chill said to himself satisfied. He was wipeing the blood off his hands.  
These humans were more fun to kill than he had thought. "All of this is for you, Father."  
he said softly, loking to the sky. The city was a wreak, there were fires running rampant,  
bodies everywhere, and the sky was pure black. A few lights had provided some illumination,  
but everything was dim, nonetheless.  
Then Chill felt something. A power. Two powers actually, and they were coming his  
way. In fact, they were right--  
"Chill!" Vegeta shouted angrily. Chill looked at him, more surprised than anything.  
"I'd thought that I killed you." Chill said conversationaly. "Or did you escape from  
hell just to be killed again?"  
"No, I've come back from hell for you." Vegeta said menacingly. Goku said nothing,  
just looking into Chill's cold, uncaring eyes. His anger intensified. All the bodies lying  
in the streets. Blood and fire everywhere!  
"Well, if you plan on attacking me, you might as well, though I warn you that I've  
become stronger than you might--"  
"YAAAH!" Vegeta yelled, blasting towards Chill with a fist going straight towards  
the maniacs head. Chill caught it without a second thought, and smiled.  
Suddenly, Chill vanished. Vegeta was startled long enough to be kicked painfully in  
the back, and to be propelled into a nearby skyscraper which collapsed on him.  
"As I was saying, I'm stronger now than you might think. I have the power of two  
mighty super Saiya-jins, coupled with my own! I am now stronger than anything in this whole  
universe!"  
"Maybe." Goku said, speaking for the first time, and powering up to Super Saiya-jin.  
"We'll have to see, won't we?"  
The rubble that was now on top of Vegeta was blasted away, as the warrior emerged,   
also a Super Saiya-jin. And he was not happy.  
"Well, this is where the fun begins." Chill said happily. The battle comenced.  
  
***  
  
"All right!" Gohan said, upon eating a Senzu Bean, "Thanks Karin. I feel much better  
now. But I can't stay. I've got to help my friends!" Gohan blasted off. Karin thought what  
Gohan said was a bit obvious, though...oh well.  
  
Gohan flew swiftly through the air, towards the ki of his fathers, Vegeta's, and of  
the unknown persons one. Then he came to a stop. There was something coming for him. And it  
was a ki he knew all too well. "Piccolo?"  
It had to be Piccolo. There was just no mistaking it. And yet...this was different.  
It was stronger than usual. Perhaps doubled, even. But there was something about it. Some-  
thing...evil?  
Soon Piccolo came into view, and arrived a few feet from Gohan. Gohan said nothing,  
but prepared for the worst. Piccolo looked a little different. His features were a bit gruff  
and he seemed older. And he had discarded his normal white turban and cape. He looked battle  
ready.  
"Ah, Gohan. Nice to see you again, my pupil." Piccolo said devilishly.  
"You're not Piccolo." Gohan said. "What's happened to you?"  
"Ah, the most wonderous thing yet. Father and son have fused into one! Together we   
are more than unbeatable, and we can crush you and son-Goku, and anyone who stands in our   
way! Ors hould I say, my way?"  
"You mean Piccolo Daimao has fused with his son?" Gohan said, realising the horrid  
truth. Piccolo nodded in agreement.  
"Now, It's been a long time since I've fought, but I think I can handle myself. Come  
on, now. I need some warming up."  
The two warriors began to fight. 


	14. An unstopable foe

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 14: An unstoppable foe  
  
Goku was breathing hard. So far, Chill had surpased all of his expectations. His strength was astronomical, and his fighting ability was flawless. Up to this point, Goku couldn't find any weaknesses in his form, or style. This would be a hard one.  
"HYAAAAH!" Vegeta yelled as he delivered a kick to Chill. It was blocked, and Chill counter attacked, puniching Vegeta in the face, and knocking him through the city. Literaly.  
"Well, this certainly is gratifying." Chill said happily. "My father couldn't even defeat one Super Saiya-jin, now I'm beating two at once! I've finally stepped out of his shadow! HAHAHAHAHA!" Chill laughed maniacly.  
"So far, yes." Goku said calmly, "But I've been in this situation more than once. I wouldn't get overconfident just yet."  
"No no, that was the first lesson that I learned in my youth. Never underestimate your opponent." Chill turned to Goku. "Why don't you come at me again?"  
"HAAAH!" Goku yelled, and attacked. There was a blur of punches and kicks. Goku just needed to buy some time until Vegeta could get back. It may not be the best way of winning, but this was too serious. Chill, on the otherhand, knew what Goku was doing, and welcomed the chance to fight both of the super warriors at once.  
  
***  
  
"MASENKO!" Gohan yelled, hurling a ball of ki Piccolo's way. The evil Namek laughed, and dodged it at the last second. Gohan was testing how advanced Piccolo was. He had never fought with the piccolo Daimao, and hadn't sparred with Piccolo for ages. There was no telling how strong he was. So far, he had proved to be fast. Time to test his melee abilities.  
Gohan attacked his opponent head on, letting his attacks fly freely. Piccolo did a good job of blocking them. "Not bad." he said coldly. "You're stronger than I had thought, but you forget that all your basic moves were taught by me. Therefore, I can anticipate them."  
Gohan cursed. He was right. Piccolo taught him almost everything he knew, and so far had anticipated his attacks surprisingly well. Gohan was stronger, but technique played an important role in any fight.  
"Don't tell me you're giving up already," Piccolo taunted. "I don't think I ever taught you that."  
Gohan decided then, that he would have to rely on power. He never liked doing that, but under the circumstances...he'd just have to pound away until Piccolo was a bloody pulp.  
  
***  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Goku fly past him into the ground. Chill was above him, laughing. Grinding his teeth in rage, Vegeta attacked with a fury. Chill easily blocked his attacks and sent him sprawling on the ground far below. Vegeta was up in a flash and ready to attack again, when Goku stopped him.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid, Kakarotto!" He snapped, and went to attack. But again, Goku stopped him.  
"Vegeta, this won't work we need a new strategy."  
"A new strategy? All right..." Vegeta said smiling cryptically. He began to power up his ki to the max. The ground rumbled and he let out a scream that could signify only one thing. Super Saiya-jin three.  
  
***  
  
Gohan continued to pummel piccolo. He had attacked unrelentlessly, and had not given the older warrior a chance for counter attack. It was exauhsting, and he hadn't scored a hit yet, but it was now clear that the namek was in serious pain. His arms were actually getting mushy now. The bones had long since broken.  
"RAAAAGH!" Piccolo finally yelled in a rage. "There's no discipline to your fighting! You're just using brute force! This isn't the way!"  
Although he was exauhsted, Gohan replied calmly, "Maybe you're right, but I can't worry about fighting the proper way now. Too much is at stake."  
"What, the Earth? Look around yourself, fool. The Earth is already dying. Even you, with all your power cannot stop that."  
Gohan looked at him hatingly. He was right, how could they ever fix this? The entire planet looked like it was on the verge of exploding. And with Dende still comatose...but no, he couldn't even think like that, not as long as there was some small chance of repairing the damage.  
"As long as I'm alive, I'll continue to fight for what I belive in. It's you who are mistaken, if you are right, and this planet is dead, then you're wasting your time trying to kill my father. You should be leaving."  
"Oh, hardly. I only need to choke the life out of Son Goku, then my purpose will be complete."  
"You mean...you're only doing this for revenge?" Gohan asked disbelivingly.  
"Of course, it's a matter of pride." Piccolo replied almost jokingly.  
"You're sick!" Gohan yelled, and racing towards his opponent. Piccolo sneered, and put out his arm to block the obvious blow that was comming. But at the last second, Gohan powered up to Super Saiya-jin. Piccolo's eyes widened, as he realised his mistake, but it was too late. Gohan's punch passed right through Piccolo's arm, and lodging itself into his chest. Piccolo only stammered.  
"Y-you..." he choked, coughing up blood. Then he smiled. "Just like your father did, years ago. Only...only he went all the way through." Piccolo coughed up some more blood. Gohan looked into his bloodshot eyes, and saw an evil glimmer. His father had told him how Piccolo Daimao had blown himself up after their first fight, and he could see that he would do it again, only this time it wouldn't just be Daimao they lost; Piccolo would be killed too. And  
he couldn't let that happen.  
Gohan, wasting no time, moved to the side of Piccolo, and with a high kick, got him in the back of the head. Piccolo unconsciously fell to the ground. Gohan let out a sigh of relife. He went to pick up his fallen enimies body, and carry it back to kami's tower.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was now familiar with the feeling of Super Saiya-jin 3 by now. And he was also familiar with the same feeling of calmness that came with it. He glared at Chill now, completely confident in his skills. Chill was smiling at him. Obviously, he didn't realise that he was already dead.  
Vegeta pointed one hand towards him, and said three words. "Big Bang Attack." A giant blast of ki went Chill's way, but he anticipated this. Powering himself up quickly, he sent an attack of his own, whcih to the surprise of Vegeta and Goku, went throught the big bang attack and headed for Vegeta. The Saiya-jin only barely evaded the attack.  
"Vegeta, you may have gone SSJ3, but you still can't underestimate him."  
"Shut up, I'll take him the way I want to." Vegeta said, and flew upwards with speed towards Chill. Goku cursed at his partners thick headedness, and took off towards him.  
Chill, was ready to engage Vegeta. He powered downa bit, and when Vegeta came, pretended that the Super Saiya-jin actually might stand a chance of bringing him down. Then, when in position, got below Vegeta and thrust a kick upwards into Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan prince gasped for air and clutched his stomach, giving Chill time to punch him, which sent him across the landscape. Goku wanted to rethink his strategy of attack, but had come too close to back out now.  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled, and blasted Chill with everything. Chill was surprised at the speed of this attack, and put his arms in an X position. The blast knocked him back, and numbed his arms for a few seconds.  
"Powerfull..." Chill said. Then he realised that the Saiya-jin was gone, he turned a around instinctively, just in time to see Goku bearing down on him, and kick him in the head.  
Chill was smashed backward again, only this time steadied himself and exploded his ki all around him, hitting Goku painfully.  
Goku fell to the ground. He realised now that he couldn't stand up to Chill alone. And certainly not without ascending to a higher form. He set off in  
search of his partner (Chill didn't seem to be in any hurry to fight) and found him, digging his way out of the rubble.  
"Vegeta. We can't beat him, even you must know that by now." Goku said, hoping Vegeta would listen to him, just this once!  
"Well what would you have me do? Run like a coward? That's not like you, Kakarotto! But if you feel must, then go. I'll fight Chill myself."  
"That's not what I meant." Goku said. "We need a new tactic. We need to fuse."  
Vegeta fell silent. The both of them knew full well that the two (at least Vegeta) didn't like this idea. It was humiliating and dishonerable. At least, in Vegeta's terms.  
He looked to Goku, who had a solem look on his face. He then looked around the ruined landscape. The Earth was dying. And as much as he hated to admit it to anyone else, he never had a home like this. And now, it would be gone. All because of Chill.  
"All right, let's do the damn dance!" Vegeta said angrily. Goku smiled.  
  
***  
  
Dende hadn't recovered by the time Gohan dropped Piccolo off, but he had an idea.   
Buu was still there, though not in his usual jolly mood. After quickly describing what had happened to Piccolo, and getting healed by Buu, he asked a question he feared the answer to.  
"Buu, with your magic and power, do yout hink it would be possible to return the two into two seperate entities?" Gohan couldn't bear the thought of losing Piccolo. Especially not like this. Buu didn't seem too sure of himself.  
"I don't know...Namek fusions are unlike any other. They fuse permanently, and to seperate them is no easy task. I could try, but there's no guarentee that it will work."  
"Just try it. I don't want ot lose Piccolo. Now I have to go. My father and Vegeta are in trouble, and they could use me."  
"All right. I'll try my hardest. And good luck."  
Gohan blasted off in the direction of the fighting.  
  
***  
  
"FU-" The two warriors started, getting themselves into rediculous positions and doing an equaly ridiculous dance. "SHION!" They finished, touching the tips of they're fingers together. Chill was nowhere to be seen, which was good in the sense that he wouldn't interfere with the dance. If they botched it, there would be a whole oher world of problems.  
A blinding flash of energy illuminated the landscape, which caught the attention of Chill, who was circling the two above. He lowered himself to the ground, and to his surprise, saw only one warrior.  
"What is this?" he asked, in a tone that represented both ridicule and wonder. The golden haired warrior only looked back at him expresionlessly. "Oh, not saying anything, are we?"  
There was still silence. Then, a blur! Chill blinked his eyes once, and felt a heavy blow to the back. He was sent sprawling on the ground, but composed himself quickly. Turning, he saw this new warrior standing calmly.  
"Not bad, it seems I have underestimated you. I won't do that again. And why don't you say anything? Who the hell are you?"  
Finally, the mystery fighter spoke: "I am Goteta! Your killer has arrived."  
Chill was about to open his mouth to laugh, when a ki blast was sent his way. He quickly leaped over it to find Gogeta there. The two engaged in a brief fight, which Chill broke off, trying to get his thoughts together. Gogeta wouldn't have it. He charged towards Chill with lightning speed, and began to attack ruthlessly. Chill managed to block the attacks, and score a hit or two of his own. Again, the fight was broken off, this time by both of the fighters. It seemed that they were equal. Things were about to get very interesting. 


	15. Battle on a dying planet

Dragonball: The Chill Saga  
Chapter 15: Battle on a dying planet  
  
Things were getting intense. The planet was beggining to rumble violently. It was   
very reminiscent to when Namek was blowing up, save the lava bursting from the Earth's core.  
Still, it was very ironic to be fighting Freiza's son on a planet that was about to cease to  
exist. There was a sense of nostalgia.  
So far, the battle had been even. Chill had matched Gogeta powerwise. And in their  
fighting skills, they were dead even again. But in the end, Chill had the advantage. If the  
planet blew up, he could survive in the harshness of space. Gogeta couldn't. And that way  
Chill would have his revenge, and become an unstopable terror upon the galaxy! No, this  
couldn't be allowed.  
Gogeta battled on for a while with Chill, until an idea struck him. He was only a   
match for him as Super Saiya-jin, but now that Vegeta could go SSJ3, so could Gogeta. This  
was good. Gogeta let Chill have an easy punch at him, which send him flying to the ground.  
Perfect. He was propelled into the ground, where he began his powerup.  
Chill wasn't happy. Surely something wasn't right, this Saiya-jin shouldn't be killed  
so easily...then he felt a tremendous ki sudenly explode from down below.  
"Damn! What is that?" he cried out in shock. Then it dawned on him. A figure emerged  
from the ground into the air, now level with Chill. "Saiyan..." he muttered, with hate in his  
words. Gogeta had gone Super Saiya-jin level 3.  
"Chill." The super saiya-jin said with confidence. "It's time you paid for your   
crimes." Chill was not intimidated by this. No doubt the Saiya-jin had gotten stronger, but  
Chill was confident that--  
His thought was cut off when he gota devastating shot to the stomach. He yelled out  
in pain, and coughd up blood. Before he could even contemplate what was happening, a series  
of attacks came from him at all angles. He yelled out in rage and swung his fists wildly.   
A stupid move that paniced warriors often did. Chill was no exemption from this blunder. He  
only left himself open to more hits, and he took them all. After a half a minuite, Gogeta  
stopped his assault, and reapeard directly in front of Chill. The miserable tyrant looked up,  
and growled like a feral animal. He clenched his teeth, blood still coming out of his mouth,  
and tried to hit Gogeta with all his speed and might. He only succeded in hitting air.  
Gogeta on the other hand, got behind him and slamed him in the back. Chill fell to the ground.  
"This...this isn't possible!" He stammered. "How could he have gotten so powerfull?  
He's nothing but a Saiya-jin. A monkey!!"  
"That would mean you're being beaten by a monkey. Gogeta said somewhat mockingly.  
"I'm surprised you run a huge galactic empire." Chill wasn't happy with this comment. Leaping  
to his feet, he sent two ki blasts from each of his hands towards Gogeta. They were blocked  
with great ease. Chill let out another all out attack on the seemingly unbeatable warrior.  
Gogeta fought on passively, letting his opponent exhaust himself. It worked, and just as   
Chill let his guard down, he got a kick to the head. Dazed, he took a punch in the belly,   
and finally a ki blast, which knocked him on his back.  
Chill was left gasping for air. He could barely get onto his feet. Gogeta stood there,  
waiting for him to get up. Chill eventaully did, although he was wasted. He had never been  
beaten so badly, his muscles were straining, and his vision was getting blury. But...he   
wouldn't be beaten by this monkey. Struggling to focus all his remaining ki, he created an  
impressive ball in his hand. Then he focused on the Saiya-jin. This had to hit. Otherwise,  
he was finished.  
  
Gogeta waited. Chill had created a ridiculously powerful ki ball. No doubt he was  
expending all his energy into it. But if it hit it's mark, even Gogeta might be killed. That  
probably wouldn't happen. Then, surprising the confident Saiya-jin warrior, Chill charged  
towards him in what was probably an attempt to attack. Gogeta moved to the side, to see Chill  
go right by him. Gogeta turned, to see Chill's plan. A kick caught him right in the neck,  
throwing him backwards, clutchin his throat. Chill laughed; the Saiya-jin couldn't breath,\  
let alone try to dodge this. Things almost went in slow motion. Chill hurled the ki ball at  
Gogeta, who saw it, but could do nothing. His eyes went wide, in realazation that this could  
be it!  
Then, the fusion wore off. Goku and Vegeta were thrown apart from each other, send-  
ing the ki ball harmlessly in between them. "WHAT?!?!" Chill yelled in disbelife. He was  
supposed to win! That was the killing blow! It wasn't fair! But...it didn't matter. The two  
Saiya-jin were still coughing, clutching their necks. They were still in pain. He would  
quickly finish them off, and it would all be over!  
"KAMEHAMEHA" Gohan yelled, descending over the horizon, flying with all his speed.  
Chill turned around and his eyes turned white. A huge ki blast engulfed his broken body. He  
yelled his curses at the Saiya-jins, briefly reflecting back on his own life, most   
noteably the past week. He had been so close...so close to winning! Just like his father had  
been. Finally reaching despaire, Chill uttered one final curse to the race of monkeys that  
had beaten him, and was gone.  
  
After Chill's final defeat, Gohan came to the aid of his father and Vegeta. Both   
were bleeding internaly, and would have choked to death on blood if Gohan hadn't come along  
with senzu. They didn't pass around the usual congratulatory thanks, as Earth was now giving  
off it's last few breaths. The three Saiya-jin teleported to Dende, via Goku.  
Upon reaching his palace, Shenron was summoned. It was Goku who asked that all the  
damage caused in the last day was erased. The dragon had a very hard time doing this, but  
managed to pull it off, however hard pressed. Even then, the denzines of hell still remained.  
Buu offered to take care of this by flying off and turning them all into candy. When asked  
why he didn't just do this in the first place, he said he wasn't hungry (Satan found this  
hard to belive).  
Dende had eventaully woken from his trance, badly shaken. He eventaully recovered,  
and set to work on seperating Piccolo. With Dende's know-how, and Buu's extra magic power,  
it was eventually done. When seperated, Piccolo Daimao lived long enough to look into his  
sons eyes, pleading for assistance. Piccolo looked away in disgust.  
Goten and Trunks were fine, if not embarased. But looking on the bright side, they  
took pride in the fact that they had beaten both Goku and Vegeta (The fact that Goku was   
weakened at that point, and that Vegeta had no experience fighting in SSJ3, was not brought  
up).  
Pan was restored to her old self, and freaked out quite a bit at the fact that she  
had been transformed into candy, and stored in Buu.  
Satan took all the credit for the defeat of Cell. An international holiday was named  
in his honor, making it his 3rd (his first two being upon the defeat of Cell and Buu). He  
became an even bigger celebrity than before, if such was possible.  
Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai were restored to life, and desided to take over the world again.  
Unfortunatly, they had to wait a year for the dragonballs to become accessable, and so just  
settled down and waited. They havn't been heard from since.  
Kiivicks was revived, and after swearing Earth would never be bothered again, he left,  
to return to the Cold empire. Knowing that the men in Chill's ship would never agree to this,  
he destroyed their ship, killing them all. With no witnesses left, he returned to his empire.  
He became a hero, and being the only survivor of yet another disastrous journey to the Earth,  
was eventually made the new emperor. Few others were as qualified as he. Being a supreme   
dictator, he could ensure nothing ever hinder the Earth again. In this, he was successful.  
Earth met with no more problems from the Cold empire again.  
Vegeta was visited by Kaio-bit, who was none to happy with his violation of the other-  
world laws. Namely, his escape from hell, even though it was to save the Earth. They argued,  
and Kaio-bit decided to let Vegeta into heaven, providing he would never again break the   
law like that. Vegeta agreed, and rather than settling down for an eternity of peace, began  
his training, for Goku's inevitable death, and they're inevitable fight.  
  
Neo_Scribe ^_^ 


End file.
